Everything with a Grain of Salt
by Legerity
Summary: When two soldiers wake from their crystal stasis after the War of Transgression,memory lost while facing a new world.Their memory resurfaces and the truth behind the reality of the war & the events leading to it are told. Features OC's,Flight, and others.
1. Memory 1: Preemptive Strike

AN:This is my AU on what would happen if other soldiers who fought during the war of transgression came out of crystal stasis. No worries this isn't a retelling of FF13's plot. It's set after the game's ending but Fang and Vanille didn't turn into crystal and some other details may be omitted to suit my convince. Nothing major no worries. It will feature the cast and my OC's as well. But the Story will primarily be told between past memories and present life. Hope you all enjoy it, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy related including FF13. But my OC's are my creation.

* * *

Everything with a Grain of Salt

**Memory~**

The war of transgression…I was there you know fighting for Cocoon. I thought I was doing what was best, protecting Cocoon, protecting my family and friends. But once the fighting started I realized something…Gran Pulse is full of people, just people. They weren't these monsters the Sanctum painted them as…They were afraid…like us.

I remember jumping from the drop ship with the other Cocoon L'cie, the Pulsians had these looks on their faces. Surprise maybe…disbelief? I like to think it was because we weren't the monsters they were expecting. But Maker that first battle was fierce, high casualties on both sides. It was so chaotic, I was only a 1st Lieutenant at the time a few of my fellow L'cie occupied the space to my flanks as we fought, gunblades blazing. Slowly my comrades fell, I was one of 3 Cocoon L'cie still standing.

I realized I was in peril surrounded by Pulsians, more than a few of them were too shell shocked to even notice me….they others were either dead or still fighting. I beat a hasty retreat or tried to…until I ran across this Pulsian L'cie. She was tall maybe around 5'9, she wore a white sari that was more like a dress in fashion but had the material pleated around her neck and shoulders to make sleeves and the rest of the material covered her back like a cape. Holding the sari together was a metal corset like vest which was black and out lined with gold gilding. Under her sari she wore black shorts and matching sandals. She was ferocious wielding duel katars.

She was beating down one of my fellow L'cie when she caught sight of me, a look of rage and hatred on her face. She had platinum blond hair with sharp teal eyes. I did what I thought was the smartest thing at the time…I hauled ass. I figured if I could get her into a less open area it would lower the effectiveness of her weapon as well as give me an opportunity to mow her down with gun fire.

I'll hand it to the Pulsian she was fast and as strong as a behemoth haha she almost caught me too! I ended up running towards a cliff. It was too late by the time I saw it to stop so… I went careening off the cliff like a champ. I landed right on Cocoon's reinforcements. A class B gunship, I laughed in disbelief as the ship rouse though the air and over the cliff to hover over the battlefield. A thankful roar came from the Cocoon troops as they saw the cavalry. The Pulsians looked downtrodden. The gunship opened fire cutting a path between the Pulsian troops and ours. The bullets mowed down whoever was in the way which if memory serves was 5 Pulsians and 2 Cocoon troops who were ensnared in combat.

A loud horn was sounded and the Pulsians retreated under airships fire. Out of one hundred Cocoon soldiers and twenty Cocoon L'cie, 43 soldiers were left standing and only 3 L'cie after that battle. The Pulsians faired about the same. After an hour of the medics hovering around treating everyone, high command sent the remaining L'cie to pick up the dead. A grim task, at the time I dreaded it…seeing the faces I'd grown familiar with over the past few weeks staring back at me devoid of life.

A light mist had settled over the battlefield giving it a somber appearance. The other L'cie, a roguish looking woman with dark hair and fiery red eyes and a veteran soldier from the looks of him. His hair was greying but his age didn't seem to dilute his muscled and menacing appearance. We set out cautiously across the field in different directions, carrying the bodies of our fallen brethren to a waiting airship. There were more Pulsians in my section, from all the bullet wounds I figured we killed more by our guns then anything.

I silently debated with myself for a few moments 'I can't just leave them here… there people too…or were. They don't deserve to be left for the fiends to eat' 'What's the point in messing with them? That's the Pulsians' jobs, do you see any of them here? Obviously they don't care.' 'No we drove them off with that gunship, they would be tending to them otherwise.' 'It would be more prudent to leave them be!' 'I'm not a monster…I'll place them near the edge of the forest…not to close though.'

Resolution set I gently carried the deceased Pulsians, and laid them near the forest edge. I laid each of them shoulder to shoulder in a line, with their hands resting on their stomach. If I found a weapon near the body I stuck it into the ground marking the spot where the body laid.

I was halfway through the Pulsians in my section when I head a gruff voice call out, "Leave those Pulse scum to rot! Come help us with our own." I turned to see the other two had stopped and were watching me. I held his scrutinizing gaze, then waved my hand at him dismissively continuing my work. A bitter bark of laughter lingered over the scene as the veteran called out again, "Oh that's just great! It's nice to know that our fellow COCOON L'cie is a Pulse sympathizer." He laughed again before resuming his body collection. The Roguish woman shook her head chuckling before saying, "Haha shut up & watch it old man, with those duel gun blades o' hers she can beam you in the head before you even knew what happened." He cast a glare her way mumbling to himself.

Once the other woman finished, she walked over. Offering her hand, "Names Na'dire Cabert, from Nautilus." Taking her offered hand, " 1st Lieutenant Kelionė už Vandens, Bodhum Sanctum Security Regiment. Most people call me Blue." She smiled then rolled her eyes casting her thumb over her shoulder, "Alright. That oh so loveable lug is Bert Bearden, he's a bit of a fanatical hard ass." I glanced over her shoulder before shrugging, "Figured him for one." Na'dire placed her hands on her hip letting out a sigh. "You need any help with this?" Still working I glance over at Na'dire, "Not if you don't want to, and I won't hold it against you if you don't" She sighed glancing over at Bert, "I'll go help him finish first alright?" "No problem" I wheezed out as I picked up a brute of a man.

After an hour Bert and Na'dire finished with the Cocoon troops. I only had a few bodies left to place. I heard a branch snap, my ears perked as I held my breath listening. A murmur that sounded like a taunt string being pulled echoed softly.

Kale pulled back his bow, arrow in place, aimed at the chest of the Cocoon soldier. Sulyya Gaisras Juokas the young Pulsian who had pursued this very Cocoon soldier earlier, watched her attentively. 'Why is this Cocoon viper botherin' with our dead. This doesn't make any sense…' Said Cocoon soldier continued in her work with an air of tenderness.

The Cocoon soldier had a black helmet on with goggles attached to it. There was a thick royal blue stripe down the center of her helmet. She was wearing a black short sleeved jacket. The jacket's collar stuck out from her slim neck defiantly. There is a white shirt of sorts underneath her outer layer. Metal guards on her shoulders with two vertical glowing orange stripes on each one. There were buckles on her collar connected by a blue leather strap that ran down past her shoulder and down her chest connecting to a bigger blue strap just below her bust. There were other buckles but the jacket was left unclosed. She had on a pair of royal blue shorts that came down to her knees. On her right leg she had a white leather satchel, along with two blue holsters on her back.

One of her comrades called out to her, "Hey sympathizer are you finished with that garbage yet?" Her head jerked to the side as her right hand deftly flicked to her holster quickly pulling out the gun blade within and popping off a wide shot towards the speaker. "That almost fucking HIT ME!" the speaker a gruff older man walked into view stomping closer to the soldier. She stands with a calm menace about her, "Please that shot was wide by eight inches, if I wanted to hit you I would have. But come any closer my finger might just slip on the trigger." Shrugging and finishing up with the last body, "Wouldn't want you to get hurt old man."

I stretched as I stood trying to work out some of the stiffness in my muscles. I gazed off into the woods, they're watching I have no doubt. But the question is why haven't they come out yet? I turned, my white cape flowing around me as I returned to the waiting airship. Lifting off , the hatch started to slowly close I saw the same L'cie that chased me earlier, with a stocky Pulsian man.

**~Present Day~**

I woke up facing a night sky full of stars…I slowly became aware of the warm weight pressing down on me. Shaking my head gently in an attempt to fight off my grogginess I glanced around. I look down seeing Sulyya Gaisras Juokas, arms wrapped around me firmly. Her head was face down nuzzled against my stomach. I groaned to myself quietly as I tried to recall what happened. It was all a blank…I tried to reach for the memory but it was like sand through my fingers, always slipping away.

Juokas grumbled tightening her grip slightly, I gasped when I felt her hand creep under my shirt. Thankfully her hand came to rest on my abdomen. Despite my attempts to shake of the grogginess, I slipped off into my dreams again, lulled into a deep sleep by Juokas's heat.


	2. Present Day: Wake Up Call

PD: Wake Up Call

**Juokas POV**

Kelionė už Vandens…the woman who lay next to me, slept silently. Her holsters and hip pack are missing, but that damnable helmet is still strapped to her head. She looks…at peace, not a worry in the world, eh Blue? I stretch carefully eyeing Blue for movement, deciding to explore my surroundings. We were in a house, in the same bedroom on a large bed. The song of the birds wafts in through the open window. I move over to look out, it's early morning, and the sun is now rising lazily into the sky. The wind held a cool moist quality of the morning dew.

The door is on the far side of the room, I can hear talking nearby. Cracking the door I peer through eavesdropping, "Have they woken up yet?" "Not yet, but they were quite snuggly when I last checked in on 'em." "Who do you think they are?" "Speculation won't help bette,r just wait until they wake up Vanille." "Oh your no fun Light." "Did you take their weapons away Fang?" "Ha of course I did! What do you take me for Sunshine?"…

Rustling followed by a crack and thump sounded behind me. Blue laid curled on the floor grasping her head in surprise. "Ha what a way to wake up, thank Lindzei for helmets." She sighed, stretching in the process. "I didn't peg you for an eavesdropper Juokas, how devious of you." She says clearly amused.

**Blue's POV ****[Kelionė]**

Juokas scowled at me as I got to my feet, brushing myself off nonchalantly. My hand slipped over to my side to rest on the hilt of my left gun blade. A sinking feeling hit my stomach as my hand only hit air. Giving myself quick once over I realized it wasn't the only thing missing. "Where are my things?" I growled squaring my shoulders.

"Why are you lookin' at me I didn't take 'em. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly armed m'self." Juokas growled back with just as much menace. Growling again I was about to retort when I heard a commotion…footsteps. On instinct I sprang into action, and jumped out of the window rolling to my feet in the grass bellow. "AYE where are you goin'! Don't leave me here you vipa'!" Juokas shouted as she wiggled through the window, to a very ungraceful landing. Juokas landed two feet behind me face down in a heap.

"Haha! You silly Pulsian! You never were one for grace or precision Juokas!" I burst out laughing, bent over holding my stomach. Juokas groaned as she got to her feet followed by a yell as she charged forward lifting me up into a vice grip. I continued laughing which only fueled Juokas's irritation as she tightened her grip. "Quit laughin' at me, I'll have you know that hurt." Juokas hissed indignantly.

At this moment Vanille popped her head out of the window before returning to the hallway to tell Fang and Lightning that their guests were outside.

A mirthful smirk crept over my face, "Aww Juokas, you poor thing would you like me to kiss it and make it all better?" "Aghh…you…no good vipa'!" She grunted before tightening her bruising hold. Her response brought another fit of laughter wracking through my body.

"Now now what do we have 'ere?" An unfamiliar accented voice sounded out. Looking up over Juokas's shoulder I saw two women. One in a more traditional blue sari with wild raven hair and a reserved pink haired woman who reminded me of a Cocoon soldier much like myself.

"Haha sorry about this Juokas just can't seem to keep her hands off of me." I teased loudly, getting a snarl in response from Juokas. "This is your fault Blue, right out the window you went no rhyme or reason at all." Her grip didn't slacken on my waist as she turned trying to get a better view. "Haha while that is true my silly Pulsian friend, you didn't have to follow me." She tilted her head up slightly staring me down with a look that said, "Like I would let you, a Cocoon Viper, outta my sight."

My grin faltered but my mirth didn't as the discomfort set in. "Despite my enjoyment of this tender embrace and that loving look in your eye I must ask that you put me down." Juokas wilted slightly before setting me down; it was as if she sensed my pain. I shook as I took a deep breath, wincing slightly. Dizziness overwhelmed me before a few moments before I reached down to rub my ribs beneath my jacket. I pulled my hand out only to find it coated with blood, "No…how did that get there…I don't remember…" was all I managed to get out before collapsing in a heap on the grass.

**General POV**

The girl called Juokas scooped up her counterpart quickly, following us into the house. Vanille was already flying down the stairs by the time we got her on the table. Juokas held her up as we took off her jacket blood has already soaked the left side of her shirt. Pulling it up we found a single gunshot wound. It was purple and black with some sort of infection.

"Vanille what is it? This isn't a normal gunshot." Lightning asked turning to the girl. "Hum, I haven't seen a wound like this since the war. This wound is cursed, there is only one way she could have gotten it." Fang filled in, "The Blue Devil…that doesn't make sense though why would the devil turn on one of his own?" Fang turned to Juokas, "Care to fill us in? You have to know somethin' " Her face went blank as she attempted to recall what happened, "Uhh I can't remember, only a scream of rage when we both went into crystal stasis." "Same thing happened to me don't sweat it. It'll come back." Fang conceded patting Juokas on the shoulder.

Vanille went off into the kitchen mumbling something about preparing a salve, as lightning was left to apply pressure on the wound. Lightning looked down eyes coming to rest on her helmet. "Hey Juokas was it? Why not take off that helmet, she'd probably be more comfortable without it." Blue gurgled struggling slightly, "Aye you're alright calm down, we're treatin' your wound. Sit tight." Fang rubbed her arm gently in an attempt to soothe the soldier. She didn't struggle but reached up and unclasped the strap on her helmet.

"You can pull it off now…" She said weakly. Juokas tugged it off gently. Fang smirked, glancing over at Lightning, "Haha well would you look at that Light? I think this supports my argument that all Cocoon women look like seductresses." Lightning reached over the table punching Fang in the shoulder, "Fang…" followed by a scowl. Blue chuckled then grimaced, "haha oww…by Lindzei don't make me laugh…but that was funny I think me and you will get along…just fine." She mumbled out weakly.

"Hurry up Vanille!" Fang shouted towards the kitchen. "I'm going as fast as I can Fang…is she alert?" "Barely…"

**Blue's POV**

The pain was excruciating, it was like someone poured acid through my veins. Juokas had my head in her hands supporting me. I cracked my eyes open, Juokas looked down at me with concern and worry. I only smiled, "This is the first time you've seen my face isn't it? All of it that is." chuckling slightly while grimacing. My smile never left my face. I didn't realize I had been whispering, She bent over, "It is…do you remember what happened?" Her eyes searched mine for an answer, "No...no I don't"

I gasped softly and looked down to see a young girl applying a warm salve. The pain slowly subsided over the next few minutes only leaving lingering achiness. "Well the bullet went through you entirely, lucky for you I don't have to dig it out!" The girl smiled cheerfully. Attempting to sit up I felt four pairs of hands holding me down. "No need to over exert y'self, stay put now." My body fell limp again, a wave of fatigue washing over me. The young girl was chanting something but I wasn't paying attention, Why can't I remember what happened? I fell into a semi-conscious sleep after a few seconds.

**General POV**

"Vanille was the sleep spell truly necessary?" Lightning asked looking down at the wounded girl on their table. "If she's anything like you Lightning when you get hurt, definitely." Vanille chirped returning to the kitchen to retrieve a bandage. Lightning scowled, "What is that supposed to mean." "It means you turn into a big jerk when injured Sunshine. A big jerk who struggles and refuses help too!" Fang teased thoroughly amused. "I suppose it's time we move this vixen off our table, don't want people thinkin' we're an untoward bunch ya?"

Vanille giggled, "You would Fang, just don't take her up the stairs that wound is freshly closed." "How about the Sofa? On the count of three, Light get her legs, I'll grab her torso and Juokas make sure that pretty head o' hers doesn't hit anythin'." "One…Two…Three" They successfully deposited Blue on the sofa after some careful maneuvering.

Lightning left for work, Vanille left to hang out with Serah, leaving Fang and Juokas to loaf about the house.

* * *

Hopefully the POV shifts didn't give you whiplash. Please R&R! [Criticism encouraged]


	3. Memory 2: Visions of Former Ends

I tried to post this yesterday but my internet was being beyond stupid. I'll try to post the 4th part by the end of this weekend, all my exams are finished and next week is spring break so i have plenty of time. Like always i hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the FF franchise.

My story is unbeta'ed so there will be mistakes. I'm only human so if you see any please give me a heads up so i can change it.

* * *

Visions of Former Ends

[The war]

Everything is burning, the ground is scorched, the air clogged with thick smoke. The ground troops are in utter chaos, each side out to decimate the other. Standing on a cliff overlooking the battle field I gun down a few unsuspecting pulse warriors who strayed from the crowd. I'm not alone my sister Ramstis is standing with me. She called me here…but wouldn't tell me what for, I should be down there helping to coordinate the troops. Ramstis starts speaking but my memory goes blank as I dream.

Whatever she said sent fire through my veins I turn on her and screamed incredulously, "How can you even debate following that order, billions of people will die Ramstis! There is no going back from something like that."

She points at me furiously "Obviously you think this war is something we can forgive and everything will be right as rain? IF we don't do this Pulse will and Cocoon will be gone. Mom, Dad, Mateo, everyone will be dead! Man up Kelione, do what any _loyal_ Cocoon soldier would do."

My chest heaves as I cover my face laughing. _There is no way out… this is Ludacris but we've brought this on ourselves._ Ramstis grabs my hand roughly and starts chanting. I glance up at Cocoon one last time, through my tears, "It didn't have to come to this…"

"Yet here we are child." The dreams fade slightly speeding up to the point I lose track. Finally they stop, my brother Mateo is held in the iron grip of the Primarch. I'm at a loss for a moment, "_Why are they here!"_ A sense of urgent panic seeps into my being,

"This is Cocoon's opportunity to put an end to the Pulsian problem once and for all. You have been brought here, to this place to become the one being that can destroy Pulse Fal'cie." The Primarch said grandiosely.

"Why do we need to destroy Pulse, to kill all of these people? They aren't evil! They're just like us! They're afraid, Primarch. Where do we get off passing the judgment that they all deserve to die? That is something only the Maker can decide." I accused.

"Ah you ungrateful petulant brat. Cocoon Fal'cie have given you everything! And you DARE question us? You dare question me?" The Primarch roared swinging his scepter at my face. I ducked easily, retreating a few steps. The Primarch tightens his grip on Mateo's neck, my movement halted immediately.

Anger boiled within me, "Do you fear death Primarch? Or should I say Barthandelus? You must feel helpless, the all mighty Cocoon Fal'cie has to relay on L'cie to survive. How ironic! For someone who is all powerful to be unable to even defend themselves, unable to attack their enemies with their own might. When you made me an L'cie you told me that humanity was inherently destructive and we needed to be controlled. Yet here you are manipulating us into destroying Pulse! Is this your way of controlling us? What happens when there is no Pulse left to scare us anymore! Are you afraid we'll turn on you? Finally acknowledge the fact that you would be purposeless without us? Is that why we're here? Fear of Pulse summoning Ragnarok before we can summon our world ender?" My voice cuts off abruptly as I heard an agonizing crunch. Mateo's eyes lulled as he went limp in Barthandelus's grasp.

Tossing Mateo aside he seizes me in his grasp, I struggle in vain. Tears stream from my face, Ramstis is frozen her eyes locked on our brother. He leans in close whispering into my ear, "All of these deaths will serve the task of bringing the maker back." Leaning back he ordered my sister, "Kill her. Kill this wretch, she is not willing to save Cocoon and she killed your brother. End her miserable existence."

Ramstis looked to me, anger and agony burned in her eyes. Her hand went down to her holster, drawing out her gunblade. Tears pour from my eyes, I tried to turn away but Barthandelus kept my head facing forward towards my impending doom. I hear her gunblade cock, I open my eyes. Her eyes were cold filled with accusation. "_She blames…me…"_

I let out a roar of defiance, grabbing my own gunblades, firing backwards towards Barthandelus blindly. In his surprise his grip loosens and I break free. Retreating to the edge of the cliff, I look back [BANG] Ramstis fired once, the sound reverberating off the nearby walls. Pain shot through my body as I left out a terrified wail. I fumbled with my side trying to stop the blood flow; Ramstis seemed to snap out of her vengeful stupor. She moved across the cliff reaching for me as I stumbled backwards near the edge. I weakly smack her hand away causing me to lose whatever little balance I had left… My vision was darkening; she grabbed me this time roughly pulling me to her.

"Now that you've felt pain the process can proceed as planned."

[Dream delves further]

Old Bodhum, a sleepy coastal fishing town where I was born and raised. My father's fleet of fishing vessels can be seen on the horizon. Siren, her call bringing them back into harbor as a storm looms on the horizon. I descend from my hilltop perch, slipping into town relatively unnoticed. Glancing up I manage to catch sight of the floating Sanctum balloon. Images flash across it, "_CCUP will bring forth new levels of peace, unity and prosperity across Cocoon!"_ CCUP…Cocoon Cultural Unification Program…my impassive face transformed into a skeptical frown.

Those rumors out of Nautilus weren't encouraging. Word had it that when Nautilus refused to cooperate with this CCUP program; the sanctum came in and 'persuaded' the dissenters. The Sanctum says we should give up our area's individual cultural traditions in favor of a culture for Cocoon as a whole. It's only a matter of time before they come to Bodhum. No one in Bodhum will cooperate with this, giving up all we've ever known for something alien is ridiculous. I speculate that this is only the beginning of things as I walk down the street. Everyone is closing up shop, securing their stores and stands for the coming storm.

"Hey! Blue!" Mateo ran up to me, breathing heavily. "I've been looking all over for you, Dad wants us to go down to the port and help him dry dock the ships. Come on now, Siren says we only have three hours before that monsoon gets here."

We run together towards the dock, "You realize I'm still on duty Mateo, you know enforcing the law. Protecting the town, all that jazz." A bark of laughter escaped him between breaths, "And when has that EVER stopped you before?" I punched him playfully, "Hey my job is serious you know! Don't mock my authority!" He laughs so hard he stumbles, before he can hit the ground I catch him by his suspenders. "Bravo dear sister! You're my hero and the savior of Bodhum! Let's be serious sister how often do things happen in Bodhum that you and your goons can't handle? It's not like your regiment in Sanctum Security has been dealt a hard hand here."

I purse my lips in mock offense releasing my grip on his suspenders. "Ooffff…no fair! That's no way to treat your older brother." He teases as he stands brushing himself off. We start out again laughing. It took us three more minutes to weave through town to arrive at the docks. Father and his sailors had already dry docked six of the thirteen fishing ships.

"Agh Mateo what took so long finding your sister? We could have used you help!" Father scolded. "Sorry Pop it was my fault, I was on patrol on the fringes of town." I answered walking forward. His face softened, "Alright then, you two take Odin's Might at the end of the docks and work back this way." "Right." Mateo and I answered in unison speeding down the dock.

"I call right crank!" I shout jumping forward. "Ugh Blue that ship isn't even secure yet." I smiled deviously, "Well what are you waiting for then? Secure the left side, I'll take right" We each quickly attached the restraints, returning to the cranks several minutes later. "On the count of three…one…two…three." We labored through the first turn, progress started out slow but picked up pace until the boat was hanging harmlessly in the air. Locking the cranks in place we move over to the next ship repeating the process. We met out father four ships down from where we started, his crew laboring to dry dock one of the larger ships in the fleet.

"Pop we're finished, I'm going to take a quick look through town to make sure everything is locked up." Dad nods before turning to help secure the last ship. Mateo catches up to me after I leave.

"You take down town, and I'll take up town. It'll be quicker this way." He smiles starting off in the other direction. Shaking my head I run through the streets, everything was secure so far. Reaching the middle part of the town I ran across Etro's Grace. "Of course," I mutter to myself. I jog over pulling down the metal covers over the Bar's windows locking them into place. "I open the door popping my head in, "Hey! TY!...TY!" All the regular drunken louts turn towards me groggily. Ty walks out from the kitchen scratching his head, "What in Lindzei's name is all the ruckus for?" I chuckle at Ty's clearly disheveled appearance.

"Secure your windows; a monsoon is rolling into town!" I bark with an air of authority. He snaps to attention, "Right sorry I didn't know" Turning to the drunks, "Alright you louts time to go home Bar's closed!" They all grumble shuffling slowly towards the door. I move aside, Ty catches a hold of my arm, "Thanks for the warning Blue." I smile, "Just doing my job." With that said I take of scouring the rest of the town. With everyone secured I turned tail to head home fighting to keep my footing with an increasingly belligerent wind pushing against my back.

Despite my best efforts I didn't make it home before the rain began to fall. I was only a block away from my cozy abode. But the heavens let loose their burden drenching me in the process. A loud thunder clap sends shivers through the house as I fight to shut the door. The lights flicker momentarily, but stubbornly stay lit.

Mateo walks over handing me a towel as he dries himself off. "Haha what do you know neither of us beat the rain. Father managed to somehow though." After slipping into some dry clothes, I sat on the sofa next to my mother, flicking on the news reports.

_"A large monsoon is just tearing through Bodhum right now, hope everyone there is somewhere safe. Now here is Chet with our next story." "Thank you Drew, I'm here to report on the Sanctums CCUP program. With all the public uncertainty over the program the sanctum wants to reassure us that it is for the best. Here are some images and statistics from Nautilus."_ They show pictures of everyone being happy and smiling, but a picture pops up of a nice shop everyone smiling inside. But in the reflection of the glass, you can see the photographer and a Sanctum officer pointing at her face as if to say, "_If you know what's good for you, smile."_ A deep scowl forms on my face. Mom reaches over patting my leg soothingly.

"It can't be all bad sweet heart." I can hear the doubt in her voice. I sigh deeply, "What happens when they come to Bodhum?" Before she can answer there is a thunderous knock on the door, it startles both of us. I get up grabbing one of my gun blades, while slowly creeping towards the door. I look through the peep hole. Someone is outside, I can't see their face. I crack the door gun at the ready. As the door swings open the light from inside lands on the face of my sister Ramstis. I'm surprised to see her, "Ramstis what are you doing here?"


	4. Present Day: Laugh Away

I was only off my dead line by an hour or so. For those of you who added this story to your alerts and favorites list, i wanted to say thanks for the support. [And i hope you continue to enjoy the story.] Anyway ETA on the next part will be sometime between Monday-Wednesday [Hopefully] Dragon Age 2 is coming out on Tuesday so i may get distracted. As always hope you enjoy~

* * *

Present Day: Laugh Away

[Juokas POV]

I was seated on the sofa, Blue's head laying on my lap. She was nothing like I'd imagined. Her hair was a light baby blue color, swept to the one side curving wildly. Besides that one side, her hair was relatively short everywhere else. But what I found most striking about her appearance was those deep mischievous sapphire orbs she has for eyes.

Fang sat in a chair next to us, head propped up on one arm, legs on the other. "So who are you two exactly? I assume you remember enough to tell me that much." I looked over to her, "I'm Sulyya Gaisras Juokas, I fought in the war against Cocoon. My eidolon was Gilgamesh, the many armed swordsman. I remember everything from my childhood but only bits and pieces from the war."

Fang nodded, "You had Gilgamesh? I believe I fought a battle with you before, we were up against the Blue Devil and his eidolon Zalera." I shook my head, "More than likely…" Fang poked a thumb at blue, "What about her?"

"She is a Cocoon soldier, Captain Kelionė už Vandens of the Sanctum Security, Bodhum regiment. Most people call her Blue. Obviously she fought for Cocoon durin' the war. Her eidolon was Hades." Fang shot upright suddenly leaning forward. "Are you tellin' me that girl right there is the Blur? Wielder of Hades and slayer of thousands?" I blink hesitantly, "Yes she was the Blur." "Why aren't you tryin' ta kill 'er?" Faltering I looking down, her face is peaceful. "I don't know I feel like I need to protect her…Like she's done somethin' for me...somethin' big and I don't remember."

Fang smiled leaning back in her seat, "Ahh makes sense, it would explain why you two are all hands on if ya catch my drift. Blue certainly doesn't strike me as the fabled Blur." Blue took a deep breath barely cracking her eyes open, "And you don't strike me as the wielder of Bahamut but you are, aren't you?" "That's right, how'd you know?" Blue sighed turning her head to face Fang while in the process nuzzling into my lap, "I remember that tattoo on your arm, you chased me through the sky over a battle field near the Steppes, You were very…persistent…"

"Bloody hell I remember that! You lost me in the Mah'habara Subterra! It took me forever to get back outta there after followin' you in!" Fang laughed uproariously. Blue chuckled weakly curling into me, "Believe me I know." A small smile crossed her face a she dozed back off. "Haha I guess she is the Blur, she wouldn't have known that otherwise! Wait 'til Vanille gets a load of this one. But I do have a question, you said 'Sanctum Security, Bodhum regiment' right?"

"Yes I did…" I sighed as I ran my fingers through Blue's hair she let out a contented sigh. "The rest of the Cocoon folk from this time will be interested to hear 'bout that."

Looking at Fang, "Would ya tell me what's happened since the war?" She nodded, "I don't see why not."

* * *

Over the next two hours Juokas learned of all the events since the end of the war with Ragnarok, to the fall of Cocoon and the death of the Fal'cie.

"Sure is a lot to take in…think I'm gonna have to sleep on it." Juokas said tiredly. Fang nodded flicking on the T.V in the corner but keeping the volume low, "Go ahead and take a nap the others won't be back for a few hours."

* * *

[Blue POV]

I woke up curled into Juokas's warm body on the sofa, her arms wrapped around me protectively. I sighed leaning into the embrace. Looking around I notice the room is dark, the sun has set outside. The only light in the room is coming from the T.V in the corner. Fang looks like an uncomfortable gaggle of limbs but she's snoring soundly. Juokas's warm breath is tickling the back of my neck.

I yawn, sleep's hold lingers over me. I hear, what I assume to be the front door, open followed by footsteps. I quickly close my eyes, playing opossum. The light flicks on behind my eyelids. The gentle breeze brushes against me as someone comes to stands in front of us. A new voice, "You were right Vanille they do look like a good couple. Hehe look at them all cuddly, and Fang was probably sitting there watching them for the longest time..." She lets out an exasperated sigh, "Fang…FANG wake up!" "By Etro Serah what is it! Can a girl get some peace n' quiet in 'er own home?"

"Is there any particular reason you have two women cuddling on your couch Fang? Were you not a decent enough host to offer them a bed?" Serah scolded Fang. For fear of exposing myself I lazily rolled over draping my left leg over one of Juokas's, while nuzzling my head against hers. My gesture had not gone unnoticed, "A cheeky sleepa' I like that!" "Your such a pervert sometimes Fang, what my sister sees in you I have no idea." "Aye it's not like that your just readin' too much into it." "How long have they been asleep Fang?" Vanille asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Well Juokas there has prolly been out as long as I have so I'd say four hours. While Captain Vandens there has been asleep since we took her off the table." Serah turned and glared at Fang, "What was she doing on the table…did you have..?" Vanille quickly clamped her hand over Serah's mouth before she could finish. "It's not like that Serah, She was hurt and we laid her on the table while we treated and bandaged her wound. Then we moved her over to the couch to lay down 'cuz we didn't want to hurt her by taking her upstairs." Serah's eyes moved from Fang to Vanille, Vanille's eyes widen in realization, "Serah we weren't gonna take advantage of her honest to Etro."

Midway through that exchange Juokas had woken up and was staring at me with an expression of barely contained amusement. My face hurts from my muscles constricting into a fierce grin, I have to bit my bottom lip savagely to keep from laughing.

Vanille unclamped her hand freeing Serah. "You better not have! And Fang if you hurt my sister…" Juokas's eyes widened in further amusement as the small girl made a strangling gesture in the air. Fang waved the girl off dismissively, "In all honesty Serah your sister would definitely get ta me first." Fang stood walking towards the patio window, "It's getting' awfully windy, a storm is brewin', I can smell it." "Keep it in your shorts Fang", Lightning teased with mock seriousness as she walked through the door.

"Ah you would comment on my shorts Sunshine" Fang purred mischievously. Our resolve to stay quiet was crumbling, we tightened our grips on each other burying our faces further into each other's necks. Again this gesture did not go unnoticed, "Did they just move?" Lightning queried walking over. I smirked, before using one only visible hand to caress down Juokas's body coming to a rest on her thigh. Catching on to my intent she pulled me closer threading out legs together before running both hands down my back.

"Cheeky bastards practically makin' love on our couch with their clothes on…could have at least asked of it we wanted ta'…" "Fang!" Serah growled. We couldn't take it anymore, our laughter busted out in an uproar. In my fits of laughter I rolled to the floor clutching my sides, tears of mirth falling from my eyes. Juokas's wasn't faring much better.

"Owww dear…Lindzei…make it stop it hurts! Oh hahaha!" By the time I finished laughing I laid face down on the floor clutching my side with a vengeance. "Such a delectable thing to wake up too after the dreams I've had, gall my side is being an obstinate bastard." I groaned rolling slowly onto my back. Juokas had finished laughing and was sitting on the couch looking down at me.

I let out a sigh closing my eyes, fatigue seeping into my body with renewed conviction.

* * *

[Juokas POV]

Fang glanced down at Blue before chuckling, "Did she nod off again? Really, wakes up long enough ta' amuse 'er self with my sufferin' and she goes right back to sleep. What a lady that one." She waggled her finger in mock disapproval.

Serah walked back into the living room from the kitchen, "Fang, you're just going to leave this woman on your floor? Where is your hospitality, really Fang." Fang covered her face with her palm, shaking her head, "I was gettin' to it ya bloody harpy…" I stood hovering near Blue moving to pick her up. Fang peeked between her fingers to find Serah still glaring at her, with a sigh "Juokas let me help ya with her."

[4 hours later]

Blue had been sleepin' for some time now. She didn't even fuss when we moved her upstairs from the floor. I've checked up on 'er a few times tonight, each time I find her tangled in the sheets from thrashin' around in her sleep. Vanille was determined to convince me that she'd be alright and Fang would watch over her while we cooked dinner. Serah adamantly rebuked the idea of Fang watching over anyone, especially a defenseless woman. With Fang, Lightning and Vanille convincing me otherwise, much to Serah's chagrin, I consented.

Not sure why Vanille needed my help, with Lightnin', and Serah helpin' her, it seemed like a crowd. The kitchen was full to capacity, Vanille and Serah managin' the stove while Lightnin' and I slaved to cut all the ingredients. During a lull in the choppin' Lightning sat on a stool in the kitchen on one side of the island and I sat in the livin' room on the other side.

Lightnin' gave me a contemplative look, "Are you from Oerba?" Surprised by the question I mumbled out "No, I'm from Sulyya Springs. I've never been to Oerba."

"You've never been to Oerba!" Vanille shouted in disbelief. I scratched the back of my head, "Nope, before the war I was too young to wander too far from home." "Hum that's odd, I don't remember there being a city in Sulyya."

Fang walked into the kitchen checkin' our progress, "There wasn't, it was a big trade out post though, quite the operation. Your clan was awfully generous if I remember correctly, 'All wanderers welcome in Sulyya'. Sulyya was the middle ground between the Mah' Habara subterra and Oerba. All the supplies that went to Oerba had to go through Sulyya."

I nod in agreement, "That's right; there was always shipments to sort and organize. How I spent most of my time as a kid, learning the routes and how to keep in contact with the caravans. Not exactly the most excitin' childhood, but it had its moments. Sulyya had its own horde of problems to occupy us with."

Lightnin' nods slowly before she asked, "What is your full name?" Before I can answer Fang slides over leaning on the counter, "Yeah, it's not like you two actually introduced yourselves or anythin'" she said with a wink. "My name is Sulyya Gaisras Juokas." Again Lightnin' nods, "It's obvious that you are a L'cie, did you have an Eidolon?" "Yes I did, my Eidolon was Gilgamesh, the many armed swordsman." Lightnin' begins to nod but is interrupted, "Claire stop interrogating your guest, where are your manners!" Serah scolded waving a spoon viciously.

Fang chuckled as Lightning was scolded, "And you! Fang…aren't even supposed to be in here!" Serah swatted Fang with the spoon before she pushed her roughly out of the kitchen. Fang walked around defiantly and plopped on the stool next to mine. Serah's eyes narrowed at Fang but she turned returning to her duties at the stove.

Lightnin' tilts her head slightly glancing at her sister before looking back at me, "What about the other one, your friend I assume?"


	5. Present Day: Dinner Time

AN:Sorry it took so long to update, Dragon Age kept my attention and still is actually. Great game i highly recommend it. As for the new chap, i realize this does break my pattern that i've established. But I never really planned such a straight forward pattern in the first place. Don't worry the story format won't get all willy nilly. As always enjoy~

* * *

PD: Dinner Time

[Blue POV]

Pops always used to tell me that the truth hurt, but he stipulated it was always worth finding. "Better confront it early and get it over with then wait too long. Just remember Blue it's like dealing with food, wait too long to eat it, it'll go rotten." Pops always scared his crew by conveniently mentioning the fact I had not only inherited my mother's looks but her aim as well. Phew that kept many unwanted suitors from my door, having a mother who can shoot a Gil at 50 paces made many reconsider their bid for my affections.

Mom always tried to get me to laugh, praise Lindzei I have her sense of humor or I doubt I would have made it this far. _"Haha! Take it from this old' salty sea captain my darling, life is an adventure, make the best of it!" _ Pops the respectable yet stern career sailor who ended up married to my mother, a mischievously eccentric former pirate. I miss them so much, but I know they're dead. They weren't L'cie, no way they could have lived this long…wait how long has it been? NO! No don't even bother getting my hopes up me, by Lindzei. I can sense the world is different; no one needs to tell me that it is.

I want to know what happened…with everything but so far the memories have been far from pleasant. Serah's angry voice breaks my train of thought. _"And you! Fang…aren't even supposed to be in here!" _Serah…she looks like her sister, only in a smaller form. They aren't opposites it seems, considering how protective Serah is they must be close. I can only speculate Fang and Vanille's connection; I shook my head dispelling some of my brains less than innocent ideas.

I let out a deep sigh, rolling over and kicked my feet off the side of the bed. I should probably be a good guest and go eat dinner with my hosts. I wonder what Juokas has remembered if anything. Whelp only way to find that out is to ask, I chuckled to myself making my way to the door and downstairs. I stand on the last step looking the area over; Juokas was seated next to Fang, facing Lightning in the kitchen. Only two people were seated in the living room, a man with an afro and green jacket along with who I assume is his son. The boy looked up at me and smiled tugging lightly on his father's jacket as he pointed to me.

I tipped two fingers to my head in a light salute, before I hopped down the last step. The man looked uneasy, of course I can't blame him, I am a stranger after all.

"Hey Lightning! Do you have another guest in your house?" He asked still eyeing me with suspicion. Lightning looked over, "Oh don't worry Szah, she wouldn't be here if I thought she was a danger to anyone." Szah nods, I introduce myself quietly to the both of them. Dahj attempted to say my name a few times before giving up, "You name is too hard to say!" I chuckled "Then you can call me Blue like everyone else." He brightened up immediately, "Alright!"

"So where did you come from?" Szah asked brows perked up in question. I scratched the back of my head, "Well at this point I don't think it's a question of where so much as _when_." "Alright, were you in the War like Fang and Vanille," he tapped a speculative finger on his chin. I nodded slowly, "I was, I was on Cocoon's side of things." He looked me over, before he could utter another word Vanille popped out of the kitchen shouting that dinner was almost done. Fang, Lightning and Juokas moved into the living room and plopped into the available seats.

I took a deep sigh before I asked, "I'm guessing you all have questions? I'll gladly answer them to the best of my abilities, given my spotty memory." Lightning leaned forward in her seat propping her arms on her knees, "You are a Cocoon L'cie, which Fal'cie branded you?" I frowned slightly, "Hum that's a tough one, it would make more sense to just show you." I removed my gloves but kept my hands palm up. Fang laughed in confusion, "No how in the world is that gonna explain anythin'?" I flipped my hands over exposing two brands on each hand.

[General POV]

Blue was deathly still for a few moments, she noticeably darkened at the sight of her brands. She kept her head down when she said, "In Bodhum there was a Fal'cie that went by the name Siren. She was…a…friendly Fal'cie, one who helped but didn't control. She was the first Fal'cie to brand me." She flexed her left hand, lifting it for us to see. "I don't remember much from my first brand right now, but I'll happily tell you when I do remember." Fang frowned, "Because you look oh so happy right now tellin' us about it."

She covered her face as she laughed bitterly, "They're reminders of where I've been, what I am, what is lost and what could never be. One brand is my constant reminder of my failings, my lost dreams and shattered hopes. The other my punishment and forced retribution. For one I was bound yet free, the other I was a chained pawn forced to suffer torment for past actions." She shook her head laughing again but with genuine mirth, "Sorry, the irony of my situation never ceases to amuse me." She shook her head continuing, "The other brand was given to me later, by the Primach. Who turned out to be Barthandelus."

Juokas asked, "Wait, how did you get branded twice? Once you complete your brand you go into crystal stasis." Blue looked over to her, before leaning back in her seat with an expression of contemplation. "Well I would have to assume that I completed the focus of Siren's brand. Shortly after something happened or I woke up from crystal stasis and got branded again. It's all a little fuzzy. But despite the fact that the images aren't there the emotions are. I remember exactly how I felt, so much hatred and rage."

"Whelp no worries friend Barthandelus is dead." Fang said with a firm nod. "DAMMIT" Blue launched out of her seat startling everyone. She faltered before sitting down with a bashful smile, "Never mind." Fang looked to everyone else before she turned back to Blue, "What the hell was that about, all outrage then nothin'? You do have all your screws don't 'cha?" Blue laughed, "Of course I do I just remembered that being a Cocoon L'cie I couldn't have killed Barthandelus myself. I doubt I could have scuffed that outer shell of his smug Fal'cie face!"

Szah shook his head, "You're not what I expected, I was expecting you to be a devout Sanctum devotee." Blue scowled at Szah then leaned back into her seat, "Ha as if! Ramstis had enough faith, trust and belief in the sanctum to cover for the both of us. She was the true believer in our family, so firm in the belief she could actually make you doubt yourself."

"Ramstis was your..?" Lightning asked quietly. Blue's appearance took on a stern appearance, "Ramstis?...She was my older sister. A colonel in the Sanctum's Army. Before you ask, yes she served in the war but she didn't make her appearance on the battlefield until two years after the war started. I had a dream that she shot me… I think I was reliving my memories in my dreams. She hated me for a long time, we never got along we always fought bitterly. Thinking about her makes me feel this burning sense of injustice. I wish I could remember what happened…other than the whole she shot me because the Primarch told her and I quote, 'End her miserable existence'."

We sat there quietly and watched her, there was nothing we could say. She smiled weakly before sighing, "Ha look at me getting all worked up, it's over and done with now, best just to let the old feelings go there is nothing I can do about it now." Blue looked over to Szah, "Weren't expecting a disillusioned former law enforcement lieutenant turned army captain were you?" She laughed before letting out a low whistle, "That's life for you." Fang laughed along with her, "Vanille n' me can relate to that real well. I bet Juokas can too."

[Blue POV]

Juokas nodded laughing as well, before long we were all laughing. Serah and Vanille popped their heads around the corner attracted to the sound of laughter. Sobering up I smiled, "I suppose now would be a great time to tell you about old Cocoon if you're interested, it wasn't all bad I assure you." Serah sprung forward from the kitchen, "Oh that'd be great! But could you wait until Snow and Hope get here? I'm sure they'd want to hear too." I nod, "No problem I can wait. Are there any other pressing questions I can answer in the mean time?"

Fang waggled her finger at me pointing lazily, "Yea is your hair always like that? I cocked an eyebrow, "Like what?" "Like this!" Dhaj shouted as he made a slant gesture with his arm. I chuckled shaking my head, "Yes it is I've accepted the inevitable. So much for a pressing question though." I rolled my eyes. Lightning looked to me, "You wield duel gun blades correct? I didn't recognize the design they were much shorter than any gun blade I've ever used."

"They were nicknamed Short Shots; not very many people used them because they kicked like behemoths. But if you could get past that, there was no better weapon at the time…besides you know explosives. The design was a prototype created by a Nautilian designer by the name of Hugo Gemini. I think in the end only three sets were produced. Hugo was a friend of my father's, they both fought in the civil war together. Once I got older and Hugo saw me in action with my old pistols he gave me a set of Short Shots. I practically grew up with those gun blades in my hand, beautiful pieces of machinery. Each of my Short Shots has a name, Smuggler's end was my right hand gun blade and Novasurge was my left gun blade.

Fang laughed, "Smuggla's end eh? What brought that on?" I grinned, "Back in the days of my service in the Bodhum SSR one of my favorite past times was hunting down smugglers. Petty crime lords the lot of them. By the time the war started there were no smugglers brave enough to venture within twenty nautical miles of Bodhum. My left gun is called Novasurge because it tickled my fancy."

Fang looked disappointed at my lack of a supplied extravagant explanation for the second name.

Serah yelled that dinner was ready as she answered the door. Two men entered, one young the other one a several years older. We all took a seat where Serah pointed us to; which led to me sitting across from Fang and Lightning with Juokas on my right and Vanille on my left. Dhaj sat in a high chair at the end of the table with Szah sitting next to him, Serah and the new arrivals sat down at the other end.

The young man kept eyeing me from down the table as we began eating. I turned to him raising my eyebrows, "Are you eyeballing me kid?" I morph my poker face into a mock scowl slamming my fist on the table, catching everyone's attention, "BECAUSE IF YOU ARE I'd as you why you thought I was interesting enough to stare at." I smiled chuckling before returning my attention to my food satisfied by the terrified look on his face. He fumbled with his words few a few moments before he managed to squeak out, "I'm just curious! I haven't seen you before and suddenly you're having dinner with us."

"You need to relax Hope she's jus' teasin' ya. Call her Blue, she told the rest of us that's what everyone has always called her. The one next ta' her is Juokas. They were both in the War of Transgression and they woke up from their crystal stasis sometime this mornin' or yesterday night. We found them earlier and brought'em here." Hope nodded before turning back to his food.

Dinner proceeded from there without a hitch until I felt the sneaking sensation of someone touching my leg. I glanced around nonchalantly looking for any sign of guilt, from those surrounding me. When I looked at Fang she met my casual gaze with a smirk before she tore into her steak. Both of Fang's hands were visible it didn't make sense; I could see all their hands. "Alright who or what is touching me?"

Serah whipped her head around instantaneously glaring at Fang as soon as the phrase left my lips. "FANG, so help me…!" She barked pushing back her chair abruptly to stand up. "Hey! My hands have been tabletop this entire time, thank you, ask ya' sista'." Fang pouted. Lightning nodded in affirmation. I glanced over to Juokas, she held up her hands as if to say, "_Wasn't me_._"_ Vanille was utterly absorbed in her food both hands firmly holding utensils. Serah continued to stare daggers at Fang as I scooted my chair out peeking under the table. I saw a small flash of yellow and heard a chirp them it was gone.

I looked over in time to see the small chocobo chick burrow into Szah's hair. I guffawed in disbelief, "You let a chocobo live in your afro?" He nodded taking a bite out of his potato cakes. I laughed again, "Are you serious?" He looked up again, "I'm DEAD serious." I shrugged my shoulders finishing up my food, "I should be more surprised by that but…I'm not…So Serah what's for dessert?"


	6. Present Day: Back from whence I came?

AN: Sorry this is more than a little late, i've been bogged down with life and school. But i'm going to try to churn out a few more chapters really soon to make up for it. As always hope you enjoy~

* * *

Back from whence I came?

We have been staying at Fang and Lightning's for almost two weeks now. We still have no idea what we're going to do with ourselves. Our memory recovery has been sluggish at best. After those initial dreams, they've only shown up in bits and pieces that whizz by too quickly to gain understanding from them. I need to return to Cocoon, see it with my own two eyes. Hopefully seeing it will bring back at least a portion of my memories. I'm debating whether or not I should ask Juokas to come along. I rolled over in bed groaning, glancing over at Juokas in the process. I started backwards when I realized her eyes were open.

"Originally I thought you were flippant and scatterbrained but you are a mix. You hide yourself well under that façade you've created. But I'm startin' to learn your tells, spill it." She stared at me with an intensity that made me feel like a child being scolded by a parent.

I flailed my body slightly groaning into my pillow. "I don't want to, especially to a Gran Pulse hellion like you." I froze and before I knew it I was whipped around by my arm. "What was that you vipa'?" She growled holding my arm in a death grip. I waved my free arm at her dismissively before chortling, "Nothing a Pulsian would understand, don't sweat your pretty head about it." Thinking her grip couldn't possibly get tighter I gasped when I felt the pressure increase what felt like tenfold. I hissed, wiggling slightly in an attempt to alleviate the blocked blood flow in my arm. Realizing my lack of progress, I slipped off the bed trying to wrench my arm free. Catching onto my plan Juokas followed closely with movements akin to water. We thrashed around, linked together as if we were dancing. This 'dance' of ours continued for several minutes neither of us gaining any real ground, until I lost my footing. Juokas snatched the opportunity and lifted my leg, destroying my equilibrium. I caterwauled as my chest collided with the dresser roughly knocking the wind out of me.

Juokas laughed triumphantly as she leaned over me, pinning me face down with her weight. Mind racing, I soon realized I was had. I groused to myself quietly, thumping my head on the top of the dresser in defeat. Juokas laughed again savoring her victory, "Are you going to tell me now that I've won?" I whisper something so quietly she bent her head over my shoulder to hear. "What was that? I took in a wheezy breath, and croaked, "Not on your life, Pulsian" Her grip on my leg switched quickly. "You're gonna to tell me one way or the other, why not make this easy on yourself?" She moved my leg slowly; I can already feel the sting in my joint. "Come on now jus' tell me…" Juokas murmured. She's pleading with me… I take a deep breath before muttering, "You'll try and stop me, that's why I don't want to tell you. There are two options you'll help me, or stop me. I doubt you'll let me leave your sight." Her grip softened, "You're right, but I'm not gonna to let you sneak off in the night eitha' so don't even think about it."

I guffawed, "I was actually contemplating that just now." Her grip tightened to the point it forced a pained growl out of me. "Alright...alright! I won't sneak off…" the tension subsided, "I'll just outrun you when the time comes." She jerked my captured limbs, sharp white hot jolts of pain shot through my body. I bit my lip to silence my cries. Juokas sighed, her grip faltered. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I bucked my hips pushing myself off of the dresser, sending us ungracefully to the floor in a heap. Juokas muttered angrily to herself as we wrestled on the floor for 5 minutes. This struggled ended up with me defeated and underneath her oppressive weight yet again. Her teal eyes burned into mine with a wild intensity. I gave up trying to push her off, I deflated letting my arms get pinned above my shoulders. I closed my eyes, thinking quietly to myself.

Juokas released her vice like holds, but still kept me pinned with her weight. She rested her head next to mine face down. I frowned; she doesn't want me to leave her behind. Why are we so intrinsically linked? _A voice from the nether reaches of my head whispered, "What you're really asking is, why do you care so much?"_ We stayed on the floor for what seemed like an eternity. Within a few minutes we heard footsteps outside of our door. The door flew open with a loud bang before I could tilt my head backwards.

Serah yelped as she drank in our appearance. Faces red, cloths disheveled, not to mention the fact that Juokas was laying on me. Looking at her, I can see a strong bush burning her cheeks with a vengeance. Serah is still frozen, hand clutching the door knob when Fang sauntered by. She does a double-take stopping in her tracks. "I never took ya for a peepin' Tom Serah, you dirty girl. What would ya sista' think if she knew what you've been up to eh?" I beheld the battle between Serah's embarrassment and her anger in her eyes. She slowly turned around, snarling at Fang. She pushed past her and stomped down the stairs. Fang laughed loudly looking down at me, "What are you two doin' huh? I didn't picture you two to be the sort to like it rough n' tumble but from the looks of this room… It's tellin' a particular story." I sighed, "It's nothing like that Fang we were fighting...well grappling….no we were wrestling….ugh just having at it… forget it...none of those help my case…" I smirked shaking my head.

"They do not lil' lady, you both betta' get down stairs right quick and get some breakfast before that big lummox gets here yea? Don't take too long now!" Fang grinned impishly before closing the door. Juokas leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You are gonna tell me what you were thinkin' about or you're not gettin' breakfast." Seizing this inopportune moment my stomach made its needs known. "Oh and it seems like you're hungry...how…fortunate for me." Juokas cackled quietly, mocking me. I put on a cross expression, turning my head sideways. I paused when our noses touched. She stared me down with the same wild determination she had earlier, like I was a challenge to be conquered.

I closed my eyes, "You already know how to win against me? Go through my stomach will you? Pulsian devil." I muttered playfully. "Fine you win, I was thinking about returning to Cocoon. You know, to see it for myself. I was hoping that going there would jump start my memories. I wasn't sure if I wanted you to come along or not, I have no idea what I'll find there. It may do nothing to help me remember but I have to try something…" She growled biting my shoulder. I yelped, eyes flipping open, "Oww wha…why are you biting me?" She clenched her jaw tighter before letting go. "Not sure about bringing me along?" She cuffed me in the ribs, "Like that is your choice to make? If you left without me I'd hunt you down, then there'd be hell ta pay once I got my hands on you." I laughed in disbelief, "Nice to know I'd be so sorely sought after. But I doubt you'd catch me unless I wanted to be caught." Juokas cocked an eyebrow in challenge, "Oh really? We'll have to wager on that one." I took in a deep breath once I was free from Juokas's death weight.

Juokas held her end of the deal, stooping to help me up. A few minutes later we were both presentable, and down at the table munching on breakfast. My plate was piled high with food. Fang glanced over as she sipped her hot coffee, "All that 'Fighting' did nothing but feed that appetite of yours I see." She waggled her eye brows suggestively. Serah choked on her eggs, she coughed for several minutes before taking a long swig of juice. Lightning glanced up curiously, eye brows perked in question. "You two were fighting? Is that what that ruckus was? Take it outside next time, you'll break the furniture." "Haha Sunshine if they took the kinda 'fight' they were havin', outside you'd have to arrest 'em." The blush from Serah's face didn't recede, as Lightning's came to life. I waved my hand as I chewed a mouth full of pancake, swallowing I clarified. "We were had a disagreement! It's not what Fang is painting it to be." A blush seized my cheeks under the Farrons' collective scrutiny.

Juokas seemed unperturbed by this situation, "Blue over there was bein' a bad girl, keepin' secrets. I had to beat it out of her." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. I finished my breakfast with a fervor I had never conceived possible; all in the name of getting out of this uncomfortable situation. I fled outside, walking through the streets of New Oerba. Once I felt it was safe enough to stop I found a nice shady tree in the park. I climbed skyward wiggling my way onto a firm perch, finally laying my eyes on my prize. There was no activity coming from the house so far…

**[Juokas**]

I barged out of the house belly contented. Now to find that blue haired doxy. I made my way silently through town slithering through the shadows. Following the faintest signs she left behind, Blue is better than I thought she'd be at remaining unseen. Her faint trail led me to the park near Lightning's place. A sparse open area with a sandy playground and a few large shade trees. Within forty yards the beach can be seen. The unassuming trail of bent grass blades led to one of the smaller shade trees. Peering upwards into the gnarl of branches, I see her sitting high up on a branch looking out at sea.

"Some reason why you're way up there?" I shouted, shielding my eyes from the light. She leaned back onto another branch with reckless abandon, her limps dangling perilously. "No particular reason, it has a nice view and the breeze feels great. Some reason why you walked all the way through town just to follow me here? Afraid I'd run off?" I huffed at her tone, crossing my arms. "Are you going to come down?" Never missing a beat, "Eventually." I meandered through the playground, taking a seat on one of the swings and facing the restless waves.

**[Blue]**

Now that Juokas had wandered far enough for me to have a decent head start. I began my unnerving descent through the throng of swaying branches. I moved as slow as a flan to prevent from alerting Juokas of my plan. Jumping down landing with a barely audible thump, I pause for a moment looking around quickly before speeding off in the direction of town and far away from Juokas. Just as I meet the fringes of the boardwalk I hear Juokas bellow out a curse before pursing me.

I'll concede that you are stronger than me Juokas but you aren't fleet footed. I continued my mid-morning jaunt through town past the confused faces of many of the merchants milling about, setting up their stalls. It took several more minutes before I was out of the city, and hour before I made it onto the Steppe. Throughout this hour our game of cat and mouse ensued, one never gaining on the other. We flipped and sprinted over cliffs, through craggy canyons and cramped tunnels until we arrived at the lush ocean like plains covering the steppe. No many places for me to hide, and so far despite my speed Juokas has matched my stamina to a T. There seems to be no escape but I'm not one to give up.


	7. Present Day: The Other Side

AN: whoops forgot my note this time. Sorry it took so long to update! I've been a bit overwhelmed with college and dragon age 2 i must admit, though that second part leads to the question. "Wait...if your overwhelmed...then how are you finding time to play dragon age 2..." =D well you see the thing is =D hahaha anyway as always enjoy. P.S this is totally un-beta'ed so if you see any mistakes please tell me! i will gladly fix them.

* * *

The Other Side

After scrambling through a narrow crevice I know I'll have a few bruises and scrapes once this is over. But I carry on my speed unfaltering for a short time. I began to slow as I wove a precarious path through the large branches and cliffs of the Yaschas Massif. My legs are at the cusp of decline, acid already stinging my muscles. Juokas is closing the distance between us on these corners, of all the directions to go, I had to pick Yaschas Massif. To my credit it has been five hundred years, if I remember correctly there was a city up ahead.

I sprinted around a corner barreling over a small cliff before i knew it, I was kissing stone. Juokas laughed nearby as I groaned moving to stand. A firm foot pressed me back down, "Ha… Ha if I wasn't so out of breath I'd be laughin'." I pushed up again getting no reaction, "You're already laughing, now let me up please." "Why should I you ass. Runnin' off like that! Makin' me chase you, no! Serves you right, deceptive minx." I huffed, starting to feel the pointed pain of pebbles digging into my soft flesh. Taking a deep breath, I twist my body snaking my left arm around her leg. She hissed as I yanked, pulling her to the ground. I used the momentum to roll over her and propel myself to my feet.

"I wouldn't have made a very good Sanctum Security officer if I couldn't get out of a situation like that. Ahh the good old days when things were simple and I had a home to go back to every night…" My voice petered out, tone tinged with longing and sadness. "Enough of that, nothing will come of it." Pumping myself up, I hop from foot to foot a few times before rolling my shoulders and taking a deep breath. "I need to will the emotions away nothing good will come from dwelling on it…they won't come back."

[Juokas]

I watched silently frowning as Blue rationalized her sadness away. I suppose this is harder for her in a way. We both lost everything we've known but at least I can walk around Gran Pulse and see it for what is it. The cities are no longer there but there's something. Returning to my feet quietly I can see her brow is scrunched into a scowl as she concentrates going from foot to foot. She sighed; her eyes opened staring ahead at the ruins. "Sometimes I feel so hopeless Juokas. I wonder what's left for me. Of course I put on a brave face and smile but…ha wow…" She paused as something occurred to her "I'm the butt of my own joke." She shook her head with obvious irritation. My eyes narrow, "The butt of your own joke?" Her head turns, her eyes crystal clear, no doubt or hesitation. "Indeed I am!" Her head tilts as she peers into the sky, "Ah sweet irony you never cease to plague me, I wonder if I shall ever repay you for you close ministrations."

I watch her as she began to pace slowly in a circle, her head down, hands clasped behind her back. She stayed like this for a while as I thought to myself.

She isn't goin' to tell me what she's talkin' about. I've never seen this…cold? No it's not that it's a cool bitterness…frustration? Possibly, I wish she would tell me already, it's not like it's a military secret. She stopped her circular rotation and turned to face me. "Sorry." She muttered quietly, fingers running through her hair. "By that look, I gather that you want to me explain. I know you want to help, but it's a very long story. Unfortunately I don't remember all of it yet, when I do I'll tell you. But to give you a general idea it has to do with my sister…Ramstis." She said her sister's name sourly.

"You make it sound as if you two were the worst of enemies." I murmured.

She nods her head, "In a way we were, for a while everyone chalked it up to sibling rivalry but I wouldn't be shocked if my sister genuinely hated me." "That's horrible, I'm sure she cared for you, you were family after all." Her shoulders sagged, "Ramstis was an ass. Always questioning me…what I wore, my friends, career choice, my loyalty anything she could pick at she did. It was so frustrating! She was a bitter lout who swore up and down that I was our parent's favorite child. BAH! I was the one they were worried about, they thought I was going to follow in my mother's footsteps and become an 'Outlaw Pirate Queen extraordinaire" as she once described it. My Dad…Ramstis was his favorite; she was the most like him. I was just like my mother, rowdy and wild with a clever tongue and a resilient sense of humor. He didn't worry about Ramstis, she was serious and by the book, following all the rules. Mateo and I, we were the wild ones always getting into things. Even when we were older…Ramstis had a soft spot for Mateo, not me though. Not sure what about me made her act the way she did."

I wait for her to continue. Blue turned her shoulders straighten again and her smile renewed. "But enough of that sappiness! Where is it getting us but nowhere fast?" Blue chortled as she walked further on glimpsing into the ruins pointing. "Should we go inside or just explore those skyscrapers over yonder?" I paused thinking, "How about….Neitha'. We don't have any equipment on us, if we come across any high level monsters we'd end up minced meat."

[Blue]

Smiling I concede, "All very true, we'll have to come back here soon. Who knows what we'll find in this place." Juokas's eyes widen questioningly, "Nothin' but fiends and a graveyard." A name floats across my thoughts, "Paddra." Juokas leans in closer not hearing what I muttered, "Paddra" I say it again loud enough for her to hear.

"Now where did you learn that?" She cocked an eyebrow as she settled in against a shady pillar. I scratched my head trying to search deeper into my thoughts but to no avail, "It just floated across my mind why? What's Paddra?" Waving her arms to our surroundings, "This is Paddra. Have you been here before? Durin' the war?" I can feel a memory bubbling up but it slips away like sand through my fingers, "I think so, but for what and why I can't recall…Much like everything else, how annoying. Well if we aren't going to explore Paddra then we better start heading back."

"Why so early?" Juokas glances up at the sun, "It can't be more than an hour or two after 2 o clock." Blue flexed her legs, bending over stretching. She stood again, her face contorted in pain. "Most definitely over did the running, once we get back I'll sleep for weeks."

[Fang]

Fang walked through the streets of New Oerba keeping an eye out for the usual suspects. Down a little ways near a produce stand Fang can make out the hulking shape of Snow accompanied by the much smaller shape of Serah. "_I wonder if I should go on over and say hello…I'd rather spare myself the daggered glares and mean spirited comments from Serah. She still hasn't forgivin' me for this mornin' but that one's on 'er" _ Snow glanced over spotting her in the crowd, Fang quickly made a "I'm not here" gesture before she ducked behind a stand. Serah twirled around all smiles following Snows line of sight. She punched him lightly, "_I promise we'll go to the beach afterwards we need to get our shopping done first."_ Fang let out the breath she was holding, moving stealthily through the crowd. Once she made it past Snow and Serah she ran across Vanille in the town square.

The square consisted of a fountain in the center surrounded by a cobbled walkway. Beyond the walkway there is a wraparound garden filled to the brim with flowers of all sorts along with a few growing saplings here and there. Vanille was reclined amongst the flowers enjoying their floral aromas. Fang snuck over, took a deep breath before shouting "RAWRASKJDKASJDS". Vanille launched from her position fists up ready to fend off a fiend…she paused before pouting "FANG!" "Haha I'm sorry Vanille it was just too temptin'." Still pouting Vanille punched her lightly before returning to her seat.

"So what are you doin' here Vanille all by your lonesome? Where's Hope?" "He was helping Lightning with something real quick, he said he'd be back in a jiffy." "Ah mind pointin' me in Lightnin's direction, I've got a question to ask her." Vanille tossed her thumb over her shoulder, curling up into the flowers. Heading in the indicated direction Fang walked for a few minutes before coming across a gaggle of people all watching as the town sign is hung at the main gate. Lightnin' and Hope were standing towards the back. Hope was watching curiously while Lightnin' stood there shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Fang saunters over, "Well well what do we have here?" Lightnin' looks up a scowl on her face despite her smile, "I ask for one or two people to help me mount the sign and suddenly it's a whole town affair." She grumbled crossing her arms, and stared crossly into the crowd. "Did you need something Fang? Or are you just here to stare at me?" Fang smirked, "Ha while temptin' as that may be I have prior…plans arranged." Lightning glanced at Fang long enough to catch her slightly smug and bemused expression. "Are these prior plans consisting of picking flowers with Vanille? Drinking beers at the bar with Snow and Nora? Or hunting?" Fang laughed, "None of the above actually! I had asked Blue to go fishin' with me today, but I can't find 'er anywhere." Lightning tilted her head looking at Fang, "I haven't seen them since they left the house this morning." "Them?" Fang quirked an eyebrow. Ligthning shrugged, "Yes them, like Juokas would let Blue wander off, she's as absent minded as you are at times Fang." Fang sagged noticeably, "Now that's just down right disappointin and woundin' all the same.'." She muttered quietly, "I am not absent minded." Hope turned smiling, "Vanille said she saw them running through the streets earlier. I'd ask her." "Of course…." Fang muttered rolling her eyes.

Fang walked back and stood over Vanille until she opened her eyes. "Hope has informed me that you saw Blue and Juokas earlier, yea?" Vanille nods, "I did, Juokas was chasing Blue. She probably said something that made Juokas mad." "Did'ja happen to see where they went off to?" Vanille nods again, "Yup they left town hours ago, they could be half way to Yaschas Massif by now." Vanille chuckled, closing her eyes. Fang sighed, "Alright hopefully they'll be back soon or else we'll have to send out the search parties."

[Blue]

We managed to sneak around the all the monsters we came across aside from a few Triffids. With some well used fire spells we managed to fight them off fairly quickly to walk away with only a few cuts. I paused looking out onto the steppe from under a shady outcropping, "Ha I regret running so far now! It's been an hour and we've only just now made it back to the Steppe." "Whelp now that you've heaped the blame on yourself we can get movin'." I huffed walking forward into the ocean of green grasses. A few Adamantoises lumbered across the horizon, "The first time I saw one of those I flipped. I'd never seen anything aside from a Fal'cie that was that massive! I felt bad when I crashed a gunship into one on accident, I'm not sure if it lived or not." Juokas turned her head as she walked giving me a skeptical look. "Oh really? The big bad Cocoon soldier had a conscience about Gran Pulse wild life? Aren't you full of surprises."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. We stayed quiet as we crossed the open terrain of the Steppe. "What did Cocoon folk like yourself call us Pulsians?" I turn, eyebrows raised, "What do you mean exactly? Are you asking if we had any slurs? Or in general?" "Both if you're offerin'." Still walking, "We'll I was out of commission for a few years but aside from the generic 'savages', 'hellions' there weren't any slurs I can recall that were used against you all as a whole." I paused making drawing out a circle in the air. "But the Sanctum always preached that Pulse was hell! It was a really reallllllly bad place that no one ever wanted to go, ever!" I said with sarcastic flourish. She chuckled, "That can't be all of it." "Well I wasn't too hip on the hatemongering of a people we had no contact with. I saw it as pointless and unproductive. But the Sanctum hatemongered for a reason."

"That reason being?" I sighed facing her as I walked, "I'm sure you can figure it out, your smart…for a Pulsian." Muttering that last part I sped up my pace. "No I don't think so vipa', you're plan isn't goin' to work. I'm not gonna get flustered and forget my question." I raised my hands in surrender, "It couldn't hurt to try. Well to answer your question, they used the hatemongering to stir up fear in the populous." She nodded, "Why'd they want to do a crazy thing like that huh?" "They wanted to quell the unrest by introducing an outside threat. By introducing this outside threat they were able to make us all unite together under the Sanctum to fight against Pulse."

"So what would you say if I said Cocoon started the war, not Gran Pulse?" Her eyes narrowed. "I would say that that is more than likely what happened. After all if there was no actual attack people would call them out for spewing hot air and the unrest would ensue amongst the populous anew." Juokas nodded, "That all makes sense for the most part. I'm sure if we were in that situation we would have done the same thing." There was a comfortable pause between us for a while. "Why were you called Blur?" I laughed, "I should be asking you that question. Then again I have no idea which side that nickname originated from." "You have to have some idea?" "None in the slightest, but good news is I can see New Oerba!" Juokas looks over smiling before turning back with a frown. "It's a speck on the horizon and here you are raisin' my hopes."

It was late afternoon by the time we trudged back into town, exhausted. In front of us stood a group of ten people both able bodied men and women. They had on gear and weapons, Fang and Lightning were giving them instructions. "What's the occasion?" I couldn't keep the mirth out of my voice, "Don't tell me that you were going to send out search parties? We've only been gone a few hours." Lightning turned, arms already crossed, brow set to full scowl. "Yes, don't forget to mention without weapons or supplies." I tapped Juokas's arm lightly, "And I wonder why we didn't stay out longer." Juokas rolled her eyes. Fang turned looking as cross as Lightning, "We were supposed ta go fishin' today Blue or did you forget?" I chuckled sheepishly, "Well now that you reminded me…" Fang shook her head, "Alright everyone go home, seems you won't be needed after all." There was a chorus of disappointed groans.

"Oh don't act all depressed, there are fish out and about at all times of the day. If we're lucky we'll catch something interesting. All we have to do is set out some nets and reel in the catch tomorrow morning. Come on now we have some work ahead of us."

Several hours later after the last net was set, "I don't remember fishin' bein' this complicated." I chuckled, "Fang it seems you have gone fishing with nets before, usually the process is straight forward, but since we're fishing in the ocean not a river it's a little more complicated." Juokas called from the docks saying dinner was ready; Fang mumbled something about it takin' forever as she swam back to shore. "Eyy! Aren't you comin'? Grubs on!" "I'll catch up Fang! I'm just going to tie this off." I secured the net, testing it twice before letting it drift down into the water. I swam lazily back to shore, and toweled off before going upstairs to change.

Dinner was a little less crowded tonight now without Szah or Dhaj but everyone else was in attendance. After finishing my food I sat their quietly thinking as everyone else ate. I leaned back, "Would it be unreasonable to ask to have my things back?" Fang's eyes popped up from her food focusing on me. I could feel all eyes on me. I cleared my throat, "I understand why you may not be comfortable giving me back my weapons, but at least give me my hip satchel." Fang smirked, "Ha I was goin' to give you back everythin' but if that's all you want…" "Oh I didn't know you worked miracles Fang, now that you ask a sail boat or airship would be fantastic." Sarcasm stained my tone. Lightning watched from behind her glass as she sipped her coffee. Fang guffawed, "Wise ass, we'll give you your things back on one condition, you two can't leave the city until one of us," She points to herself and Lightning, "has seen that you are capable of wielding such weapons." I snorted, "ha alright, I'm sure I can satisfy you." "Oh I'm sure you could." Fang waggled her eyebrows and returned to her food as Serah's head popped up.

Since Fang had ducked and covered, Serah's wrath was directed down at me, "Stop encouraging her! Sometimes you're as bad as she is I swear!" I thumped my hand over my heart howling loudly, slipping out of my chair, to the floor. "Oh how you wound me Serah! Such harsh things you say. Oh my sensitive soul can't take anymo—" Juokas firmly kicked me in the stomach silencing me. Serah laughed, "It's nice to see something can shut her up." I lay on the floor nursing my newly earned bruise. I returned to my seat and leaned in close to whisper. "I'm going to get you back later…" Fang leaned back, "What was that?" "I was just telling Juokas to go easy on me later, I'm not sure I could make it through another—"Juokas clasped her hands over my mouth quickly, glaring at me. "Don't say it." She growled. I gave her an indignant scowl. She held her hand there until Lightning cleared her throat. I took a deep breath, "Like I was saying, I don't think I could make it through another," She starts to reach over again, "…sparing match."

Fang laughed, "Oh is that what you're calling it? Whatever makes you happy." Looking down the table I could see Serah blushing as she scowled down at her food. "Relax Serah I'm just teasing. What I really said was 'for the love of the maker Juokas go easy on me later'." My tone raised an octave and took on a pleading tone. Juokas elbowed me savagely in the ribs.


	8. Present Day: Was it a dream?

Sorry this took so long, college is finally winding down. As always enjoy~

* * *

Was it a Dream?

[Blue]

I woke up in my room like any other day, the sun hadn't begun to peak through the windows yet but the house was full of bustle. I slinked out of bed lazily shuffling towards the shower, clothes clutched in my hand. To my immense disappointment the shower was already in use. I growled leaving my clothes in a pile near the door. Shuffling down stairs, I went to the kitchen and sat down on a stool at the bar counter. I let out a huff and rested my head on my arms.

Having caught my audible huff, "haha good morning to you too dear." That was followed by the clinking and clanking of pots and pans. "Here you are love, one tall order of flap jacks, bone-appetite." She chuckled as she laid the plate in front of me. I sat up facing her, she cocked her head in question, "Aw what's with the long face dear? Did the wind bring you bad dreams?" I shrugged, "I don't know something feels wrong, when I look at you I feel like I'm drowning in sorrow. I just feel like bawling." She reached forward and ruffled my hair with a laugh, "Nothing is wrong dear, I'm sure it's just the lingering tendrils of your nightmare." I sighed, turning my attention to the food before me.

The front door flew open behind me with a loud bang. Rain rode with the wind dampening my clothes. "Oh HURRY AND CLOSE THE DOOR BEFORE I KEELHAUL YA! Your letting' the water in!" "Sorry Mom! No need for drastic measures." Mateo marched in hanging up his rain poncho. He locked eyes with me and smirked, "Kelionė? To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence at this ungodly hour?" I gave him a dismissive wave and returned to my flap jacks.

A few hours after I finally was able to shower, "Well aren't you looking spick and span Lieutenant Vandens. Nice to see when it comes to some things you run a tight ship." "ADAMOS." My mother's head popped from around the kitchen corner with a look that could frighten a behemoth. My father gulped, ducking a little further down into his chair shielding himself from my mother's ferocious gaze with his newspaper. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and continued walking into the kitchen. "It's nice to know that even at this early hour our family is still deliciously dysfunctional." I grabbed the tea from the fridge filling my canteen.

"I heard that." My mother growled as she pinched me. "ACK!" I subconsciously jerked at the sudden manhandling of my side. "Mother I say this with love but your pinch could put crabs to shame." The mirthful former pirate laughed, "It comes with experience dear, years of getting you, your sister and your brother up for school. Nice to know I still got it in me after these past years of disuse." She winked at me and ruffled my hair as she walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed my holsters from the coat rack, securing them along my waist, next was my hip satchel. Lastly, my leg satchel. "It's still storming outside love; make sure to grab a poncho." Shaking my head, "Yes mother." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the florescent poncho. I felt a savage pinch seize the tender flesh behind my knee, I howled jerking forward. "That's for rolling your eyes." She laughed triumphantly. "MOTHER that hurt." I frowned as I slipped the poncho on, pulling the hood up to cover my head.

She laughed again, "Be careful my dear, after all it's a wild wild world out there." I chuckled, "I love you guys, I'll be back later after my shift."

After several uneventful hours I received a call in my office. "This is Lieutenant Vandens, Sanctum Security Bodhum Regiment, how may I be of service?" There was a cacophony of sounds and voices on the other side of the link "Hold on sorry, move it!" The sound of a door closing cuts off the other sounds. "Yes Lieutenant sorry about that, this is Captain Cabert of the Nautilus Regiment." "Yes Captain what can I help you with?" "Are you alone?" I glanced around in my cramped office located in the back of Etro's Grace, "As chance will have it I am." She let out a sigh, "CCUP, what do you make of it?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Is that what this is about? Cocoon's Cultural Unity Program?" She let out a hiss, "Yes what do you make of it?" I paused considering the possibility of a Sanctum trap. "I think it's a program designed to unify Cocoon." There was an audible face palm, "Don't beat around the bush, I'm not here to report you for disciplinary action. This is important." "I think it'll cause trouble. Civil unrest and social instability that whole gambit." "Thank Lindzei; I'm not the only one. Have any Sanctum troops arrived in Bodhum yet?"

My voice dropped to a whisper, "No…it's all quiet here. There's no reason for sanctum troops to be here." "That's what I thought until their troops rolled in on Main Street this morning. They have yet to tell me why they're here, but they're already bullying SSR around. For some reason I have the sinking feeling this won't end well." She laughed ruefully. "Why call me Captain? Palumpolum is closer to Nautilus if anything was to happen, they'd be your best shot at reinforcements." She sighed, "Palumpolum has never been a friend of Nautilus, damn do gooders. They've always been in the Sanctums pocket ya know. Anyway keep an eye—"

In the background there is a large crash, "_Where is Captain Cabert?" _ Her breath caught in her throat, "I've got to go, keep you posted." The line went dead, leaving me with a tumultuous feeling in my stomach. "This…this…sweet maker this will not end well…If they're willing to go to Nautilus there is nothing stopping them from barging down our gates." I glanced over at the clock and sank into my chair with a sigh..."Five more hours…I need to hire on more staff...these 15 hour shifts are for the birds."

[Juokas]

A loud thunder clap startled me awake. Rolling over I reached out attempting to check on Blue`. My hand landed on the mattress, I scowled reaching over even further. Nothing, not even a lingering patch of warmth. I was alone with cool covers as my bed mate. A thought dawned on me, "_I'm alone…that…that MINX!"_ I launched out of bed with a growl. I dressed in a hurry, slipping on a pair of shorts and a shirt. I crept out of our door, pausing to listen for any sounds... slight clanking down stairs. "_Maybe she got hungry?_" somehow I doubted that was the case.

Once I neared the kitchen I peeked around the entrance to see Fang leafing around through the cupboards. She glanced over catching sight of me, "Well good mornin', sorry did I wake you?" I shook my head, "Blue is gone." Fang stood up, "What do you mean gone? I've been down here for the past two hours, she hasn't come down stairs." "Well she wasn't in bed upstairs. I rolled over when I woke up and she wasn't there." Fang sighed glancing out the kitchen window, "It's rainin' cats and dogs out there, search the house right quick while I go and wake up Light." I cased the house quickly, searching for Blue but finding no trace of her. Heavy footfalls on the stairwell revealed an exhausted Lightning rubbing her eyes, followed by Fang who had her lance in hand.

"Any sign of her?" I shook my head and Fang's head drooped. "Get ready then." She said with a sigh as she waited for me and Light to gear up. Light reached over, then stopped looking dumbfounded, "Where's my satchel and rain poncho?"

[Blue]

I watched as the rain battered the window of my office. "Phew this storm is really something, the heavens are unrelenting in their watery assault of Bodhum. I have go patrol the city before my shift is over so let's get to it me." After a few more minutes of pep talk I walked out of my office through Etro's grace and out in the siege of weather. The streets were clear, the rain water forming small streams towards the drainage pipes. Thunderclaps sent shocks through my chest and the surrounding buildings. Stronger fiends come out when it rains; they hitch up and ride the crashing waves onto the beaches near town. Good thing I dispatched Gordy and E.B to patrol the beaches. It seems to have helped in keeping the streets clear and safe from fiends.

It took me more than an hour to negotiate the water slick streets of Bodhum. Scrapes covered my hands and knees where I lost my footing and slipped on the sidewalks and streets. There was a special kind of hell to hurricane season in Bodhum. The winds were unpredictable. One minute they were docile, next they were strong enough to knock you clear off your feet. The waves were choppy, tall and engulfed anything stupid enough to approach them. The skies… they were grey and foreboding sometimes delving into darker shades of black as lightning flicked across the wrathful plumes. This is what surrounded me; it did nothing to assuage the doubt and anxiety from nibbling at my already frazzled nerves.

I rounded a corner on the way back home taking a short cut through the town square. The square is poorly lit at this in the evening. A menacing growl rides along the wind. I stopped dead in my tracks, scanning the darkness. I lifted my hands up to shield my eyes from the pelting rain. Lightning flashed causing the lingering beast's eyes to glow. It was hunkered down the grassy center of the square. My hands slipped to their respective places. My right to Smuggler's End and my left to my radio. Finding no radio to grab, my left hand slipped over to Nova surge. I took a deep breath bracing myself, "This is going to be as fun as a date to a dumpster."

[Juokas]

We had gone around town, and rounded up Snow, Sarah, Vanille and Hope to aid in the search. Lightning gave everyone a quick brief and we broke off into two teams. It wasn't long before we heard several gun shots and an explosion light up the sky. The shots continued sporadically, followed by roars and thunderous crashing. We sprinted into the square, breathless from the exertion. A store front was up in flames, a car upside down protruding from its front window. Lightning lit up the square revealing a wounded Megistotherian. I searched for Blue a new found urgency surging through my system. Crunching glass caught my attention as a veiled figure stumbled out of the destroyed store front.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Blue bellowed as she charged the beast. She narrowly dodged a swipe at her head. Ducking down she slid right between the megistotherian's front legs and sliced them deeply with her gun blades. She reached out taking hold of a leg whipping around with enough momentum to fling herself into the air; taking aim she fired two quick rounds at its head. Its howl faded as it fell dead in the square. Blue limped back towards its head from where she landed, shooting it twice for good measure. We slowly approached her slumped form, she was muttering to herself.

"_Damn monsters always coming out in the rain…never fails…just couldn't be a peaceful patrol for once...of course not. Ha oh fantastic that shop is completely destroyed…they're going to be pissed when they wake to find that in the morning. I'd cover it but, what am I going to cover it with? My good looks? Think not…" _Blue was bent over, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. My foot landed on some glass, she turned around in a flash, gun blades raised. She sighed lowering her guns, "It's alright now no worry folks, best to go home now it's not safe." I glanced around in confusion, before my eyes landed back on Blue. "We're out here looking for you Blue." She holstered her weapons, a new sense of alertness rolling off of her. "Why are there more monsters elsewhere?"

Fang spoke up, "Not that we've come across, we're out here lookin' for you. Why are you out at this time of night…mornin'…dark hour of the day." Blue cocked her head, "It's no secret that I usually take the graveyard shift. Is there something you need?" Lightning stepped forward irritated, "We were looking for you." Light flicked her gun blade towards Blue in irritation. Blue's voice dropped, her face covered by shadow, "If you have business with the SSR now is a hell of a time to conduct it. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until the after dawn." The hood slipped slightly on her head, she reached up to tug it back into place.

She wasn't wearing her gloves, on her right hand the brand was glowing brightly in the dark. "Uh take a gander at your hand there Blue, any particular reason why it's glowin'." Fang drawled leaning on her staff. Blue scoffed loudly as she shook her head, "If I humor you will you return to your homes." Fang's gaze flicked around to the others, "Sure, we'll go home and you won't hear anotha' peep out of us."

[Blue]

I lifted my hand in front of my face, looking down "See my hand isn't-that can't be what is that! WHY IS THAT ON MY HAND!"

[Juokas]

Blue started to rub her hand frantically trying in vain to get the brand off. I can't figure out what is going on...is she in a dream? Did she hit her head? She looked up eyes wild, "Who are you? Tell me what this is!" Vanille wiggled between our little assembly until she was near Blue. "Don't you remember? It's one of your brands, you're a L'cie." It was like she short circuited, her face frozen in a confused scowl. Her hands gripped her head she tore through her memories searching for answers. Fang shuffled forward slowly, "Hey there it's alright, no need to worry Bluey. It's all over now, time to go home now." Slowly reaching out Fang clasped a hand around her arm tugging gently. Blue didn't respond; she stood there motionless as if she was petrified. Fang leaned over looking at her face, "Well what do ya know she's sleepin'." Fang turned her slowly for the others to see her face. "Is she going to wake up?" I asked concerned yet curious. Lightning sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "We have to wait. I don't know what is going on with her."

[Blue]

I woke up vision bobbing and my feet being dragged. I was being carried somewhere, "Hey…what happened?" My voice was hoarse and tired, hell I felt like I had fought with a landslide and lost. I was pulled up so I could stand; I wobbled on my feet when someone stepped forward to keep me standing. It was Juokas, "Do you remember anything?" I thought for a second recalling my dream. "Now that you mention it I had the weirdest dream, I was back in Bodhum...before everything happened." "What else happened in this dream of yours?" Fang questioned from somewhere behind me. "I woke up in my old home in Bodhum, ate breakfast, talked with my parents and my brother. Then I set off to work a 15 hour shift with Bodhum security. Honestly it all felt so real, it's funny it was raining in my dream to. Near the end of my shift I finished with a patrol and came across a huge fiend in the square. Once it was terminated a crowd of odd people accosted me…actually now that I think about it…it was the usual suspects." "The usual suspects?" Lightning chimed in. "You and Fang, Vanille, Snow and Serah too even Juokas."

Juokas sighed, "You said you went through your memories while you slept before right?" My eyes narrowed, "Yes…" "Is that what happened tonight? Where you sleepwalkin'/ relivin' your memories?" "Could be, is that why I'm being dragged through the streets and feel like I've been flogged?" "You did fight a Megistotherian by yourself, and you were technically asleep!" Vanille cheered as she skipped ahead of us. I sagged, "I hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence." Everyone laughed when Fang blurted out, "You're not the only one." Snow and Serah broke off from the group first returning home hand in hand. Strangely though Vanille and Hope hung around with us until we reached the boardwalk near the playground then they left us without a second thought.

[Juokas]

"So…Light what do you think the solution to this is? Should we tie her up at night?" Before Lightning could answer a voice that sounded like Serah whispered loudly, "Not on my watch Fang!" Fang stopped dead and whipped around, "Serah shouldn't you be…huh? There's no one behind us." Blue started chuckling as we continued to hobble forward. "What are you laughin' at?" I whispered in her ear. When she turned her eyes were full of mirth, "I was always good at impressions." Fang groaned, "Oh come on Fang it was a good prank. Blue what other voices can you do?" "Well Snow was an easy one he just stands there all quiet and doe eyed at Serah. Serah was easy enough with all that reprimanding. I think I have Fang down but I'm still working on it. I haven't tried to learn yours yet Light. And the others are my family and old colleagues."

[Blue]

I was thankful they didn't ask for another impression, I think the last thing I need to do is reach for my past again; At least for today. Juokas released me so I could shuffle through the door on my lonesome. I slipped off the rain poncho I had on, a red satchel? Lightning was staring at me, arms crossed sternly. "That solves that mystery." I quickly took off the satchel saying my apologies. Light nodded and returned to her room. I'm half tempted to go upstairs and get some sleep, but sleep is what got me in this mess in the first place. I tottered into the kitchen flicking on the light as I did so. "Time to survey the damage…" I had a few minor scratches on my arms, and scrapes on the bottom of my hands. My legs and knees fared the worst, there were a few gashes, scrapes and burns. Bruises were speckled across my skin, on my back, right elbow, head…" I grabbed a rag, and waited for the hot water to heat up. Fang moseyed over, "None of that looks like something a cure wouldn't fix." "I know Fang but a cure just knits together the tissue and seals the wound, it doesn't clean the wound. I'd rather not have a festering infection under my flesh." Fang raised her hands in defeat, as she slid over to the fridge. "Sounds like you've experienced that." I sighed, "No, I never did but during the war I had to listen to the soldiers in the med tent that had. It's not something I'll easily forget…much like that date to a dumpster…what a cheap bastard."


	9. Memory 3: Contagious Nostalgia

AN: This took far longer than i expected, I had planned to post this on Monday but i got stuck helping my sister unpack all of the things i helped lug over to her new apartment. This chapter is different from past ones due to the fact it is mostly from Juokas's POV. I figured it was about time! As always Enjoy and read and review!

* * *

Contagious Nostalgia

[Juokas]

Cocoon's barrage of artillery rains down upon our sad souls durin' this last run to that cliff. That damnable cliff those vipas' are perched upon. Sneerin' down at us as their constant firin' mocks us. Our line is crumblin' we're afraid, we have the numbas' on our side why aren't we winnin'? Our dreadnaughts are pushin' back their lines, still progress is slow. A klaxon sounds of from deep within the Cocoon lines, the middle portion of their ground formation collapses, retreatin' within. The Pulse line surges forward, as remergin' courage courses through our veins. An unmistakable roar silences the field, haltin' the line in its tracks. All eyes take to the sky scannin' for this scourge from above. A large gunship descends from the cliff where Cocoon has their main camp and that damned artillery. Hoverin' slowly into place, its engines deafenin' those nearest to them.

The vipas' are motionless, we all pause expectin' explosions but none come. Several figures appear on the roof of the gunship, shrouded by the sun. As if on cue booms thunder off in the distance, the notorious whistle of approachin' artillery broke the Pulsian lines. Every Pulsian ran for their lives, anyone outside of the forest's protective foliage was mowed down by the continuous fire from the gunship. It's gettin' dark, from my hidden sanctuary in the tree tops I can see the Cocoon troops venture into the woods in groups. Probably searchin' for any survivors of their trap…far flung sound offs drift lazily to my ears, wind blowin' though the air gently. Crunchin' ground beneath me catches my attention. Glowin' orange stripes are like beacons tracing the path taken by the soldier wearing them. The soldier pauses beneath the tree, fiddling with some device before lettin' out an exasperated sigh. "Sound off." She demanded into her radio. "Alpha, all clear", "Beta, clear here", "Charlie, Clear"… After more replies of the same she sighed again.

I weighed my chances of gettin' the jump on this soldier. They're pretty good from the inattentive posture of this lurker beneath me. Switchin' into position to pounce on the foe below me one of the branches supportin' my weight snaps sendin' me sprawlin' face first on the ground. The soldier chuckles, "Here I was thinking you were some sort of exotic bird, high up in the branches. Pulse is just full of suprises." Lookin' up I see that she's leanin' against the tree as if she hadn't a care in the world. "Why aren't your weapons drawn?" She laughed this time, "Oh I don't know, just seeing you fall face first into the brush was reward enough on its own. I felt no need to be greedy by adding insult to injury." Standin' up quickly I began backin' away, "Op I wouldn't go that way if I were you." She glanced down monkeyin' with that device again, it was some sort of pad. "According to my tracker there are about three squads between you and your front. I suggest taking the route closet to the cliff, and don't dally or else they'll find you. Now make like a silly Pulsian and fly away back from whence you came." "Why are you helpin' me? Why should I trust you?" I felt at ease even as the words left my lips. "I don't expect you to trust me, but look at it this way I've had several opportunities to kill you already, why wait if that's what I wanted? Hum? Now quickly, the patrols will be returning soon."

Brushing herself off she stood, slowly pacing away from me. "Thank you for your help. I guess even a vipa' has a nice side." I couldn't see her face but I could hear the mirth in her voice, "Well not everyone can be hellions who try to fly now can we?" I scoffed loudly, "Pff, see you on the battlefield next time." "Pray that you don't, I'll have to kill you. I don't want your opportunity to live to be a waste." Her sad piece said she wondered off in the opposite direction. It took me until sunset the next day to make it back to the Pulsian frontlines. More than a few surprised faces greeted me as I crossed the bomb pocked dead man's land. "Juokas? Your alive, thank Etro, we thought you were a goner for sure after the first few hours."

A few days later we performed another push on the Cocoon lines, it was midway through the battle when a gun blade round tore through my leg. Despite my best efforts I didn't even manage to catch a glimpse of that soldier that shot me as they dragged me off towards a medic.

They stationed me at a refugee camp while I recuperated. Damn bullet went straight through my leg, tearin' a massive hole I could practically stick my thumb through. The people of this camp were mostly from Oerba and Paddra. Not very many though, a lot of those stubborn bastards decided to stay and try to rebuild while the wars on, fools the lot of them. Durin' the night the adamantoises were lumberin' about gurglin' out their low groans. Probably tellin' the others "hey I'm over here don't bump in ta' me." A horn sounded in the middle of camp, hobblin' out of my tent I see the warriors of the camp scrabblin' from their tents to report to the command tent. By the time I made it over the orders had already been given, I grabbed onto someone as they walked out, "Hey what's happenin' what was that about?" He glanced over shirkin' off my hand, "There is a fire out in the woods about a mile from camp, a scout said some sort of vehicle crashed." "Cocoon?" "Possibly, that's what we're going to find out. Now go rest, that's why you're here."

I scuffled back to my tent, layin' down in a huff. Sleep took hold of me, whiskin' me off to the realm of dreams soon after. I woke up at the cock's crow in the mornin', the sun barely visible on the horizon. I walked about the camp as the first rounds of the day were made. I noticed someone shackled to the stanchion near the middle of camp. Upon closer inspection I realized it was the soldier from the other night. Grabbin' a make shift stool I sat down near her. She turned her head, glancin' at the wound on my leg, "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, did you get that while flying?" I scowled at her, "Ha oh don't make that face, I'm only poking fun alright I know a gun blade wound when I see one." Rollin' my eyes I ask, "Were you the one who shot me about a day or so ago?" She chuckled and smiled, "Oh no of course not, pfff if I shot you it'd be in the head not the leg, silly Pulsian."

"Why are you here?" Sighin' she shook her head, "Swerved to avoid the natural wild life last night and pow I wake up and I'm being manhandled by several ill-tempered Pulsians." "You were the reason most of them had to crawl out of bed last night." "Haha I know that feeling when duty calls. Drop whatever you're doing and move it." I poked her in the leg with my foot, "Why are you bein' so congenial? You Cocoon folk are supposed to be the purest personification of evil." She smirked, "oh that's odd." She patted her chin with a finger, "Well if that isn't a coincidence." My eyes narrowed, "What's a coincidence?" Smirk never waverin', "Oh just the fact I was told the exact same thing about the lot of you. Well we never called you all a bunch of soulless husks. Just barbarians who are backwards and you know all around barbarous." As her sentence finished a shadow loomed over the both of us, turnin' I saw the leader of the camp.

"Ah so the prisoner is finally awake." She was a frightful lookin' woman. She wore a black sari, with short red hair and dark eyes. Across her face there was a long jagged scar. With her she carried a large machete. "So it would seem, and you are?" "I'm the leader of this camp Paddra Urev Bow, state your name prisoner." "What no title? You just say you're the leader and you are? Wow I wish it was that easy where I was from" The soldier let out a low whistle. "I am the leader here because I am the most _experienced_ warrior here." "Hum does that make me second in command? If it took five of your men to restrain me while I was unconscious, I can only wonder to their _experience._" Bow hissed, hands twitchin', "State your name before I cut out that petulant tongue, serpent!" The soldier seemed undaunted, "First Lieutenant Kelionė už Vandens." Bow seemed taken aback, "You are Vandens of the clan Už, from the village of Kelionė?"

The soldier sighed slumpin' back, her helmet knockin' against the stanchion. "No, that isn't correct." Bow pinched the bridge of her nose, "That is the name you just gave." "I just gave you my Cocoon name, how we format names on Cocoon. Here, I believe my name would be Bodhum Vandens Kelionė, not sure where my už would go but please just call me Blue. Everyone does." Bow glared down at her, "So you're really, Kelionė of the clan Vandens from the village of Bodhum?" She nodded, "Something like that but Bodhum was more of a town, not a village." Bow let out a loud irritated huff, her hands twitchin' feverously. "If you want to keep it simple just call me-." "Blue, I know I know, now shut it." Walkin' off in a huff Bow muttered, "What an annoyin' twit."

"Didja' really have ta' go and piss her off? She isn't the type to play around." I asked swivelin' on my seat. Blue smiled, "If she doesn't like to joke around, she shouldn't make it so easy to tease her. Bow is nowhere near serious enough to discourage me." Rollin' my eyes, "I got a question ta' ask you." "I'm all ears." "Why'd you help me?" "Well you see during my first fight on Pulse I managed to get away from a very imposing l'cie. I figured I'd return the favor." "Wait a second; you're that soldier that went barrelin' off that cliff!" She grinned, "The one and only, I was surprised when I recognized you, didn't expect to see you again after that."

* * *

[Juokas]

A slammin' door startled me awake, I realize I was sleepin' on Fang n' Lightnin's couch. I peeked over the arm of the couch seein' that it was Serah and Vanille. Lightnin' glided down the stairs, "Jeez Serah I thought I'd only have to tell Snow to be easy on that door." Vanille's face reddened slightly, "Oops sorry it was my fault Light." She shook her head, "Alright just be quiet, Juokas is sleeping on the couch." I stood up stretchin', "Not anymore I'm afraid. Hey Light where's Blue?" Light pointed towards the back door, "Outside messing with those nets with Fang." With a nod I turned walkin' outside barefoot towards the docks.

Several empty nets were already lying on the beach. Blue leaned back in the water floatin' lazily, "This is probably the worst catch of my fishing career, deepest apologies Fang." Fang laughed as she tugged another net out of the water, "Never been much of a fishin' expert so this is prolly my best catch in my fishin' career." I plopped down at the end of the docks, danglin' my feet into the water. A small cooler sat next to me, liftin' up the top I saw two fish inside. "Ha two fish isn't so bad Blue, it's somethin'." "To feed nine people it's atrocious, I was hoping to catch more so I could smoke them but we've only caught two." Fang waggled her finger like a teacher scorning a student, "Your far too hard on yourself, we'll get the wily buggers next time no worries. Well this is the last net, I'll set it out and take the fish inside." "Do you know how to scale and fillet a fish Fang?" Fang chuckled nonchalantly, pluckin' the cooler off the dock. "Of course I do, Blue what kinda huntress do you take me for." Blue turned her head narrowin' her eyes at Fang, "One who happens to be an inexperienced at fishing. The least I could do is help with dinner Fang. I know this may be to some a surprise but I am an excellent cook." Fang shook her head, wadin' through the water towards the house, "Nonsense you're my guest I'll have none of that."

Blue let out a disgruntled pout leanin' back enough to dunk her head underwater. She stayed like that floatin' aimlessly for a while before she drifted towards the dock. Her eyes popped open when she felt my foot obstruct her driftin'. "Blue this is probably the first time I've seen you pout, you look positively adorable." I mocked her pokin' her side gently with my foot causin' her to dip down in the water slightly. Blue rolled her eyes smilin' despite of herself, "ha you must know me far better than I think because it seems you always know what to say to make me smile. You know what that means don't you?" Blue questioned me, her eyes narrowed to slits. I smirked, "It must mean we're good friends." Blue's laugh was low, "oh ho ho so it would seem." She floated closer usin' the side of the dock as leverage. It wasn't long before she was right in front of me, "You know what I'm going to have to do right?"

"Throw a celebration for your beloved Pulsian who has found a way to charm you, a Cocoon vipa'?" Blue glanced up her face mirthful, "Would a hug do? I'm afraid it's all I can afford as of the moment I am dead broke." Unleashin' a mock scowl I pouted at her, "Alright I suppose that will have to do." "Alright then care to help me out?" She held out her hand, reachin' over I clasped onto it tightly when I felt my weight shiftin' towards the water. I let out a shocked yelp as I plunged face first into the water.

After a few moments of watery disorientation I felt arms wrap around me, pullin' me through the water. Within seconds I was at the surface coughin' up what felt like my lung. Blue pulled me closer, tryin' to get a look at my face from behind me, "You alright? Since you grew up in Sulyya you knew how to swim, I'm sorry." I coughed my voice hoarse, "You better be, and I can swim thank you…it just has been a while." Blue chuckled behind me, the laughter rumbling through her chest, "A while? That's what they always say. Juokas I think you're trying to hoodwink me." Scoffin' indignantly I pushed out of them embrace, goin' through the motions to show her what's what.

* * *

[Juokas]

Blue stood barefoot in the shallow river still shackled hacklin' me as I watched from the bank. "Are you telling me that the almighty Pulsian can't swim, I am just flabbergasted. How can that be! I'm sure even Pulsian barbarians are capable of swimming." Bow barged over, ground crunchin' angrily as she did so. "Bathe serpent." Blue shook her head, splashin' the water with her foot. "This is two shallow! I'm not a bird, I can't just cop a squat and splash a little to get clean." Bow picked up the chain that attached Blue to the stanchion. "You bathe where we tell you too, now get on with it or else we'll do this the hard way." Blue laughed before sayin' in a beguilin' tone, "Oh Bow you sound so excited for this hard way of yours I bet it involves doing more than just seeing me nak-." Bow yanked the chain hard sendin' Blue spawlin' face down into the water. Blue lay still in the water, makin' no movement aside from the slight drift from the river current. Bow trudged over pullin' her head out of the water by the scuff of her neck.

Bow let her go, "Bathe demon." Knealin' in the river Blue waited until Bow had reached the bank to mock, "But I'm all muddy _right now_ Bow I pegged you for the sort that liked _dirty_ girls." Bow roared lungin' at Blue, she grabbed her by the neck forcin' her backwards into the water. I called for help, gallopin' through the water, and tried to claw Blue free from Bow's ragin' hands. Two warriors on perimeter patrol ran up draggin' Bow away. I reached down, seizin' Blue around the waist, she was limp in my hands, I couldn't hear her breathin'. The warrior I spoke to the night before walked over pickin' up her legs. We carried her to the bank, layin' her down. He spoke, "What a waste Juokas, Bow cost us a barterin' chip. Coulda used that one to trade for one of our own."

Once her body was unshackled they carried it into a tent, while the camp elders debated on what to do with her body. It was nightfall when I worked up the courage to slip into that tent. It was dark, I could barely make out the body covered with a blanket. I never did get to see her face, who knows maybe she what we're told, an evil monsta' from Cocoon. Heart beats drowned out everythin' else as I reached for that blanket. I hissed angrily when I found that underneath it was nothin' but a pile of brush, sticks and rocks. The wind blew the back flap to the tent open, exposin' a trail that led off through the tall grasses. I ducked down, followin' the trail, it broke off into an open area once the grass ended. Underneath my feet was a pebbled shore and towards the center was a small pooling of water filled by a water fall. There she sat in the water, "You're alive? How is that possible I didn't feel you breathin'!" I said in a loud whisper quickly makin' my way over to her.

Blue didn't turn to face me, "I was correct in my assumption that you would be the only one to bother to check to see if I was actually alive or not." "But how? Bow drowned you in the river." "I have the nifty talent that lets me hold my breath for an extended period of time without suffocating." I stared at her back in disbelief. Blue picked up a small cup from the water pourin' it over her head, which was …covered in hair? "Where's your helmet?" Lookin' down I realized that the rest of her clothes were also missin', all she had on was her underwear. "I suspect it's with the rest of my clothes which I have conveniently hidden somewhere nearby. Blue began soapin' up her hair, I heard a snappin' branch and looked over to investigate. When I finally looked back Blue was gone, she resurfaced towards the middle of the small pool.

"Now this is a bath" She chuckled splashin' the water before she flopped back floatin' aimlessly. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me Juokas? I suggest you bathe, you're getting kinda ripe. The soap is in the cup." I slipped of my shoes gingerly dippin' my toe into the water, "PFFF it's cold!" Blue chortled sendin' gentle ripples across the pool, "Of course it is, it's a semi-deep pool and it's night time why wouldn't it be? Don't think about it, you'll get used to it." I huffed slippin' off the rest of my clothes leavin' nothin' but my underwear. I sat down in the water wincin' at first until I finally got used to it, "So tell me Blue how does a serpent survive in cold water, with them bein' cold blooded n' all." "When I find one, I'll make a point to ask it." Blue began swimmin' slowly facin' the sky, "Do you really not know how to swim Juokas?" Her voice was serious but calm and curious.

"No I don't, I almost drowned when I was younga'. That and Bismark discouraged me from ever tryin' ta' learn." "Bismark?" "He is the Pulse Fal'cie of Sulyya springs, he's the one that turned me into a L'cie." "Alright, but how does that stop you from learning how to swim Juokas." "I tried to teach myself, I was swimmin' in the springs, not sure what happened it was all peaceful then next thing I know I'm bein' dragged under water. Some of the villagers fished me out, I woke up with a brand on my back. Whoever I was before I was turned into a L'cie, died when Bismark branded me." I laughed ruefully, "That was my last attempt I ever made to learn how to swim." "How about I teach you then? Hum?" I shook my head, "My leg is injured I won't be walkin' let alone swimmin' for a while."

Blue swam over lazily, yawnin' in the process. "Allow me to take care of that." Confused I stuttered, "Take care of what?" "That injury for you of course." "And how do you plan to do that, work some Cocoon voodoo on it and hope it heals?" She shook her head, "Now now no need to be a negative Nancy about it, alright have some faith." Placin' her hands over my injury, she began to chant quietly. Suddenly she stopped and a light flashed brightly underwater. I soon began to feel a stingin' coolness throughout my wound. Blue squeezed slightly, "Hum, one more and I think you'll be good as new. But that should be enough for now." "What did you do?" "I healed your leg with a healing spell." She sat back lookin' at me before she rolled her eyes. "What is with the shocked face Juokas, you're a L'cie, don't you know any healing magic?" "No I only know a few offensive spells…how do you know healin' spells? How can you perform any magic at all?"

Blue gave my leg a slight shake before lettin' go, "Come on Juokas, you know the reason why I can perform magic… There is only one answer after all." "You're a Cocoon L'cie… that can't be your just a soldier." She laughed bitterly and splashed me, "My life would be so much simpler if I was just a soldier Juokas." "You're a Cocoon…L'cie." She nodded, "Yes I believe we covered that." "This doesn't make any sense!" "Keep your voice down. Look the fact that I'm a L'cie doesn't change anything, I won't hurt anyone in camp if that's what you're worried about. I have no interest in killing those innocent people." In spite of the confusion roughin' up the edges of my thoughts, I did feel a bolt of relief. "So do you want to learn how to swim or not?" "You better not drown me or I'll haunt you, you demon."

* * *

[Juokas]

My head was poundin', lungs burnin' I felt like someone had tied lead to my limbs. "Juokas?...Juokas open your eyes. Hey, it's time to wake up now you prideful Pulsian, wake up!" A sharp pinch, caused me to groan as I tried to roll away. "Juokas, open your eyes." The voice was stern, as I was pinched again on my opposin' side. I groaned again louder swattin' wildly, "OW Juokas OPEN YOUR EYES!" I was shaken slightly, I opened my eyes peerin' up at Blue. "What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse. She smiled ruefully, "Well, the thing is you tried to swim to spite me and almost drowned, but no worries I saved you. Gall you had me worried, crazy Pulsian you have a way of being so contrary and prideful." I glared up at her. "Now Juokas, if you keep making that face it'll freeze like that." "Which would be a cryin' shame." Fang chimed in from the back door.

Blue smiled and shook her head, "Thanks Fang." "No problem there Bluey, just came out to fetch you two, dinnas' ready." "Roger that Fang, we'll be in, in a sec but we got to change." "Figured, you two are soppin' wet." Fang laughed before retreating back into the house. Blue stood slowly carryin' me with her. As we walked inside I asked, "How did you know my name?" "Hum?" "After that little stunt in the river, when you 'Drowned', how did you know my name?" Blue thought for a few seconds, "I believe that warrior said it, after he heaped my legs onto the ground. I didn't learn your full name until later."

Newly clothed in dry linens we made our way to the table takin' out respective seats as assigned by Serah.

[Blue]

Lifting up the lid on the metal pan near me I found nine very thin fish fillets. They were practically slivers. I covered my face with my hand, as I shook it, laughing. "You makin' fun of my fish fillets Bluey?" "Not at all Fang, not at all." I looked up to find her grinning at me.

Snow's head popped up from his food, "OH! That sounds great, hey guys could you pass me a fillet o' fish?" Cocking an eyebrow, "You sure Snow? This might surprise you? Not sure you can handle this fillet o' fish." He thumped his chest, "I can handle anything! Bring on the food!" Upon receiving his plate I placed one of the tiny fish fillets on it. "Don't say I didn't warn you Snow, you're in for a mouthful." Fang bit her lip, amusement clearly written over her face as she waited for his reaction. Lightning looked over at him as well, with her typical expression she always wore when she dealt with Snow it screamed, 'god this guy is an idiot.'

Snow nodded his head at me in thanks, picking up his fork and knife excitedly, he stopped dead upon looking down. "What's this? Is this all?" Fang busted out laughing, nearly choking on her drink. Lightning smiled into her glass shaking her head at Snow. Juokas glanced over, "Wow that is a mouthful, are you going to be able to handle that Snow?" Snow looked completely devastated, like a kid who had their balloon popped by a mean stranger.


	10. Memory 4: Etro's Grace

Memory: Etro's Grace

[Blue]

The monsoon was dying down outside, as I peered out from my office window in the back of the Etro's Grace. The news broadcast flashed across the small screen in the corner of my small cramped office. I turned it up slightly as the newscasters began their report.

"Seems like Bodhum is still being ravaged by this monsoon, but lucky for them the end is in sight! Our reports show that the monsoon should be finished passing over Bodhum in a few hours. Over to you Chet for the next story." The Handsome newscaster nodded, "Thanks Drew our next story comes from Nautilus, seems like the Cocoon cultural unity program is finally being accepted by the rowdy Nautilian populous. The Sanctum has reported that the city is finally getting adjusted to the changes that go along with the CCUP, this is a sign of progress and prosperity to come for all of Cocoon."

The frown on my face deepened as I turned down the volume and buried my face in my hands, slowly rubbing the tense muscles of my face. My phone rang startling me, "Hello Lieutenant Vandens, Bodhum Security how can I be of service?" There was a relieved sigh on the other end, "Lieutenant, this is Captain Cabert over in Nautilus I'm glad I managed to get ahold of you." "What can I do for you Captain?" "I'm going to make this quick I don't have much time left. The Sanctum almost has complete control of Nautilus, people are disappearing and my troops are showing up dead. I saw the sanctum loading some civilians onto transports but I have no idea where they're being taken, but I plan to find out. I don't know how many civilians have fled the city but there is no question they're killing the people who resist, frankly I'm quite surprised they have left me alive. I expected to be one of the first to die."

Cabert paused for a moment after a loud crash and shouting started, "I have to go, don't trust the sanctum." Before I could say anything the line went dead.

[Blue]

A cool breeze wafted past me as I peered across the vast pale crystalline ocean before me into the seemingly endless horizon. Ramstis's sudden appearance was no accident, the Sanctum is moving in faster than expected. Footsteps thumped loudly as someone made their way down the wooden dock to stand near me. Turning I find myself face to face with my sister.

"What brings you to this quiet corner of Bodhum Ramstis?" Ramstis paced forward a little before sitting down on one of the shorter dock posts. "Kelionė…why don't you ask the real question that's burning in the mind of yours." She breezed out, shaking her head tiredly. A scowl creased my brow, "Why are you here? Out of the blue with no letter?" Ramstis scoffed loudly crossing her arms with a huff, "So I am required to send a letter to return home to my family?" Sighing loudly, "That isn't what I meant, you always sent a letter before, why is now so different?" Ramstis scowled, "Why so suspicious Kelionė?" I took a deep breath before turning to face her, "You show up after CCUP and expect me not to be suspicious that a Sanctum Coronel suddenly appears without notice given to Sanctum Security? For no apparent reason other than a whimsy? Forgive me sister but you've never have been one to give into a flight of whimsy." Ramstis's eyes narrowed as she laced her fingers on her lap, "Why are you so worried about CCUP Kelionė, who have you been talking to."

"I haven't spoken to anyone, the vids are enough of a warning themselves." The lie slid from my lips without hesitation. "A warning of what Kelionė? Are you insane? It's a program to help Cocoon come together as one." I laughed bitterly, "Cut the charade, the sanctum kills those who don't cooperate with CCUP. Those who want to keep millennia old tradition alive, those who don't want to change, people like our family! The Fal'cie want us to rely on them absolutely so they can manipulate us, our independence gives us strength." Ramstis flew up grabbing ahold of my arm roughly, "You selfish brat, there is more to Cocoon then just our family. You're just worried about the end of the fishing industry that our family wouldn't have a lively hood." I twisted free snarling, "Bodhum has always been a port town, a fishing town what purpose will it have if it's one purpose and reason for existing is taken away? We're considered backwater enough as is, who would miss us…"

Ramstis stood straight, "Bodhum will be given a new purpose, and everything will be fine." I hissed, "How can you expect me to swallow that poison? Bodhum will be destroyed along with everyone here and the Sanctum will raise a new Bodhum out of the ashes in the image it sees fit." "Then it's your job to change their mind if you want to protect Bodhum, any fool who doesn't follow the Primarch's decree will be dealt with accordingly", She hissed. Backing away, "You know what will happen Ramstis, your friends, your family…everyone you knew…will be dead. Everyone in Bodhum will protect their homes, Bodhum isn't broken sister it doesn't need to be fixed." Ramstis shook her head, "You'll never understand Kelionė, this is bigger than Bodhum, and this is for the good of all Cocoon."

"How is this for the good of all Cocoon?" I asked frustrated. She said coolly, "This will end the petulant civil unrest across Cocoon." "What civil unrest? There is no bad blood between Bodhum and Nautilus, even PalumPolum. Eden is too high up to be touched by the problems of us humble ground folk. This is all some Sanctum excuse to get involved and toss around its power, CCUP is nothing but a guise for a Sanctum power grab." Ramstis pinched the bridge of her nose, "Kelionė don't be stupid, do your duty to the people of Bodhum!" Laughter escaped from deep in my chest, "Do my duty? Seriously Ramstis? That is what I'm doing now. It's my DUTY to do what is in Bodhum's best interest and if the people of Bodhum stand against the Cocoon Cultural Unification Program I'll be here with the rest of the Bodhum regiment of Sanctum Security to defend it. And you know where you will be Ramstis? You'll be on the other side pointing your gun blade at us."

"Kelionė, There is no other way you will have to-" Turning my back on her I began marching into the city. "Kelionė don't turn your back on me….KELIONE!" Walking away I knew Bodhum wouldn't come out of this whole, hell I doubt any of us will get out of this alive. My hope poured from my heart like sand through my fingers. Siren's song wove its way through the air, a faint telling of a coming storm. "Siren I don't know what the future brings but I know I need to get help. I need to get ahold of Captain Cabert."

[Blue]

Shut away in the cellar of the Etro's Grace all of the SSR soldiers and Bodhum leaders were present. "Blue what is the meaning for such secrecy? Must we sneak around like common burglars in our own town?" I stood ready to address everyone, "Please hold your questions. I wouldn't have asked you to come here without a reason. This is of the utmost importance. Ramstis showed up during the monsoon, shortly after I received a call from Captain Cabert over in Nautilus. Cabert contacted me earlier today; the Sanctum silences anyone who poses opposition to CCUP. She told me her soldiers are showing up dead. The Sanctum is slowly gaining control of the Nautilus. Cabert also mentioned civilians were disappearing from the city in startling numbers, she doesn't know how many fled the city to avoid the Sanctum; but she saw the Sanctum load groups of civilians onto transports to Lindzei knows where. Cabert was certain the Sanctum would be knocking at our door within a few days. With Ramstis's appearance I have no doubt the Sanctum will follow shortly."

"Why do we need to worry about the Sanctum, we aren't a morally corrupt cesspool filled with all sorts of debauchery." I shook my head, "That doesn't matter, Nautilus had a security branch more than three times the size of ours, if they couldn't keep the city in their control…we don't stand a chance." "What is your point Blue?" Slamming my fist against a beer keg, "My point is that Nautilus was our biggest ally. A strong and independent state that never had to rely on the Fal'cie for protection or survival. Along with us, Nautilus has survived through adversity; we are as strong as we are due to our lack of relying on the fal'cie for everything. CCUP will have us suckling from the collective Fal'cie teat for our basic needs. They Fal'cie will have complete control over us, we will no longer have a say."

"Would that be so bad? It'd be a peaceful existence." Mr. Patier muttered from in back. "Patier the Sanctum will come here and pick Bodhum apart piece by piece. You know the fish you take to the other cities in trade? The Sanctum plans on dismantling the fishing industry in Bodhum; you won't have anything to trade. The Sanctum threatens the very lifeblood of our city; Ramstis assured me that they'll provide some sort of 'new' purpose for Bodhum but who knows that that may be. Bodhum has always been tied to the sea; it's our culture, the very spirit of our city. The Sanctum wishes to trample over that, to trample over us and warp Bodhum into a city that better serves their needs. They want us to be ignorant and passive pawns in whatever game they're playing"

"Ramstis wanted me to come and persuade all of you into giving up on fighting, giving up on the life you've built; and the city our ancestors founded. Bodhum will not come out the same on the other side if Nautilus is any testament our city will be transformed into a mere shadow of its former self. Or neighbors and relatives hauled off in transports to who knows where." Heated murmurs broke out in in the darkened cellar. I leaned back against the keg behind me, taking deep breaths. Whatever they decide I will support but resistance is inevitable once people start disappearing…or they turn up dead.

E.B and the other soldiers stood near me, "Lieutenant we just want you to know we're with you, none of us are going to chocobo out and run away. We're not going to let anyone get killed or taken. Bodhum is going to stay the way it is because we're here to protect it." Looking at each of their faces despite the dim light I could see the determination burning in their eyes. Some of them looked uncertain but nodded their agreement when my eyes met theirs. The Mayor coughed catching my attention, "Lieutenant, you've protected us admirably in the past and have yet to lead this town astray. We agree with your summary of the situation. Tell us what we need to do to prepare incase worse comes to worse in this whole fiasco."

I paused casting a quick glance over everyone, "Anyone willing and able who doesn't know how to use a gun or blade must be trained in at least the basics. The old defense systems need to be activated. And we need to gather a large supply of food and water to store somewhere because most likely the Sanctum will cut off any supply line we may have into town. Leaving the city won't change anything; it's the people they want to change not the buildings. Those who don't want to fight have the option to leave but they must do it under the cover of nightfall and travel lightly they can't afford to be caught." All of the attendees nodded looks of determination on their faces. Before another word could be said a thundering knock and a door slamming open silences every sound in the cellar. Everyone held their breath straining to listen, a muffled voice called out, Ty answered shortly after. I gestured to the Mayor and other civilians to hide behind the large keg barrels. The soldiers reached for their holsters and I slowly made my way up the cellar stairs.

I paused at the door listening before lazily making my way through and closing it behind me. Turning around I was face to face with my sister. "Oh so you were what the entire ruckus was about? Was that really necessary sister?" Ramstis was soaking wet, "What are you doing Lieutenant Vandens?" I raised an eyebrow, "What am I doing? Bodhum Security uses the Etro's Grace as its headquarters after the old one burnt down several seasons ago; we're still raising the funds to build a new one. But the question is sister just how exactly that is any business of yours…?" Ramstis glared, "You were seen across town talking to people, what were you telling them?" I laughed shaking my head, "Really sister? That's it? I was telling them to close their shutters and secure their homes a storm was coming. I'm sorry Bodhum Security actually provides a useful service to the people unlike the sanctum it seems." "Where are your comrades Lieutenant?" "They're about to go out on patrol, the storms always bring in stronger fiends. Why do you care where Bodhum security troops are? What is going on Ramstis where is Ty?"

"You're not as sneaky as you think you should have taken the easy way just cooperated I was your only way out of this." Ramstis said coldly as she left. Ty walked from the back room, looking like he had been beaten, "Blue you may want to get the others, there are more of them outside. I swung the door open and rushed down the stairs, "E.B gather everyone and get them out of here through the tunnels, and there are sanctum troops out front. Everyone else with me up stairs on the double." "Aye-Aye sir!" "Calmly folks, we don't want to alarm them unnecessarily." I whispered to them before heading up the stairs. "Now if you guys are done squabbling over who gets what route, it's time to go on patrol." I announced loudly as I opened the door. I held the door for them as each of them walked up the stairs then closed the door. "Everyone clear?" Dropping my voice to a whisper, "Usual routes." Raising it again, "Dismissed!"

After grabbing my radio, I headed out like everyone else. I didn't see any Sanctum troops, but the streets had an eerie quiet I had never experienced before. I continued walking along my route, encountering nothing, not even a fiend. The atmosphere was unnerving; I was still a few blocks from the Etro's Grace when I saw an orange glow brighten the sky. Getting closer I started to see and smell smoke. I began running and called out to the others over the radio that there was a fire. Speeding around the corner I didn't notice the Sanctum troops hiding in the alley across the street. The Etro's Grace was full ablaze, Ty may still be inside. Despite the rain the blaze burned defiantly. Running around back where the flames hadn't reached yet, I kicked open the back door to my office.

"TY! Are you in here!" The blaze was sweltering; the smoke stung my eyes as I moved forwards. Bits of the roof were falling down like flaming snowflakes. Shattered glass littered the floor glinting in the light of the shimmering flames. Quickly I looked around the bar for Ty. I spotted a trail of blood leading into the basement. Throwing the door open I flew down the stairs flicking on my flash light. Ty and three sanctum security officers lay on the stone floor tied up, dead. All four of them were shot in the head. "I'm sorry Ty, you shouldn't have gotten involved. The sanctum was only after us. I should have left someone with you. But from the looks of this they got the jump on all of you." I started to cough and heave. Collecting myself I rushed over to the tunnel entrance and made my escape through the damp dank tunnels. They set the fire to hide the bodies and send a message. The sanctum is here. Once I made it back to the surface again I was covered in soot, and drowning in guilt. This is only the beginning I knew and it was sure to get worse.

"Everyone find somewhere to lay low for the night, the Sanctum burned down the Etro's Grace after shooting Ty and three of our comrades. Keep your radios on and keep each other updated if you see something call it out! If we're going to have a fighting chance we need to get everything into motion as soon as possible." The Bodhum security regiment sounded off for the night. Going home was too risky, I don't want the family getting hurt in the cross fire. But there is something I can still do tonight, I'll activate the old defense grid and at least keep the sanctum gunships at bay. Making my way up the long overgrown trail to the defense system hub, I began to formulate a plan.

[General]

Fang stood over by the window staring out listlessly, "ey Juokas how long has our friend there been out like that?" Juokas glanced over at the bed where Blue lay sleeping, "Since the storm started, I've tried wakin' her up but she doesn't budge. It's kinda like she's stuck in 'er dreams." Fang nodded crossing her arms as she turned, "Maybe she's rememberin' somethin' in the noggin of hers. She seems to be rememberin' more about 'er life than you have. Wonder why that is?" Juokas shrugged, "No idea, Fang." Fang walked towards the door and gestured for Juokas to follow, "Come on let sleepin' beauty rest while we get our grub on. No doubt it's done by now." Outside lightning danced across the sky followed by the baritone booms of nearby thunder. Everyone remained tucked safely indoors to avoid this brute of a storm the only souls roaming the streets belonged to that of the New Oerban guardian corps patrols.

[Blue]

"Lieutenant this will most likely be the last time I'll be speaking with you, I'd be more than willing to send help but there is nothing left of the Nautilus Sanctum Security Regiment. Nothing left aside from me, now I'm about to be shoved aboard one of those transports to Lindzei knows where. I have a favor to ask, if you ever come across my sister, let her know what really happened. Don't let the Sanctum stain the memories of the NSSR soldiers and Nautilus as a whole. Nautilus was a good city a bit rough around the edges but it had its own tune. But I'm afraid that's over." The hissing of a hydraulic door is heard, followed by someone shouting in the distance. "Time to go, its over for Nautilus Vandens there is no hope left for us but you still have a chance to save Bodhum. Even if you can't save it, make sure to go out with a roar and not a whimper. Use the video I game you against the Sanctum. Don't be like-." The line went dead, every remaining member Bodhum security all stood around the old defense console.

We stood in silence for a few minutes the light cast from the flickering old console causing our battle armor to glint and shine. The same battle armor soldiers from Bodhum wore in the great civil war of decades ago; a sapphire blue chest plate with an emblazoned chrome sigil of Bodhum in the middle; with matching greaves, bracers, and helmet.

Clearing my throat with a cough, "Everyone I know this is a lot to ask of you. I know coming in that many of us never expected to have to don this armor. But the time has come to defend our city, our homes, friends and family. We aren't going to get any help in this, it's only us. We're the only thing standing between Bodhum and the Sanctum, while some of our neighbor, friends and family will lend a hand; they're not the skilled fighters we are. We're only going to have one chance at this. We need to hack the Cocoon Broadcast Balloon and tie this video from Nautilus into the feed. Sid I'll need your grappling hook skills to wrangle the balloon, Tick you'll need to use your hacking skills to upload the video into the news feed. I'll be there to cover you, E.B you'll be taking Aaron, Bru, Alyce, and Roger along the left side of the city. Alexa you'll be taking Pete, Leon, Tess, Adrienne along the right side of the city, the idea is to push them down main street folks. Where we'll have our volunteer fighters stationed in windows and hidden areas. We already have one soldier for every group of 10 civilians stationed along the street. We have a hundred civilian fighters with us the groups are being led by Brock, Al, Capci, Eli, Yvonne, Rain, Beau, Verdan, Yashire and Remi. We want to funnel them as far as we can down the street so our two machine gunners Edy and Zeri can mow them down. If we do this right everyone we'll catch them by surprise and this will be all over by sunrise."

"But if the worse comes to worst and we get over powered fall back to Calissa and Sissy's position at the temple, where the non-combatants are. They're our number one priority to protect. Also if one of your comrades falls do not leave them behind if they're still living! There is only twenty seven of us lets show the Sanctum what Bodhum is made of, Move out everyone!" They saluted, "Aye-aye sir!" before moving out of the old overgrown defense hub. I drifted out, locking the door behind me with a voice lock. Sid and Tick were waiting. "Are you ready sir?" Sid's gravely tones reached my ears. I straightened up, "Yes, let's set everything into motion." We were out of the trail in a matter of seconds sliding from one dark alley to another until we came to the building that the newsfeed balloon was currently hovering over. We scanned the street and windows before making a break for the next alley. One in cover we paused for a few minutes, then we began our ascent along the fire escape. Several stories later we were staring across the Bodhum skyline. The newscast balloon putted quietly across the roof top slowly.

Sid moved under the balloon swinging his grappling hook, he aimed carefully before letting it fly. The hook make a tink sound as it hooked around the bar that kept the boosters attached to the balloon. It took all three of us to pull the balloon down onto the roof top. Tick pulled out her hacking tools, "Tick try to get this done as quickly as you can, here is the video you need to upload." I handed her the video orb. Her hands worked deftly across the circuits; every so often she'd wipe her brow before digging back in. About ten minutes later she inserted the orb and stood back, "Moment of truth let's see if it'll work." The picture on the balloon went blank for a few minutes before the vid started to play. From here the video of Nautilus will be broadcast through the newsfeed to every news balloon on Cocoon. Everyone will know the truth of what is going on.

Sid looked around, "Lieutenant where do we go from here? Surely were not going to leave this thing to float aimlessly around the city. The Sanctum will no doubt trace the signal to this balloon then do everything in their power to shoot it down." I nodded, "You're right Sid we can't leave it here, our best bet will be to have it over near the main street, give the Sanctum troops extra motivation to fall into our kill furrow. Alright Sid get a hook up on the other side let's move this thing." I clicked on my radio inside of my helmet, "Lieutenant Vandens speaking, Hold your position until we give the signal. We're moving the balloon to Main Street. The Sanctum troops should start moving once they've traced the balloon's signal. Once that happens E.B and Alexa your teams move and cut off any retreat they may have. No full frontal confrontations, we don't have the man power or equipment for that sort of engagement. Let's do this like we're rooting out a bunch of smugglers, hit and run tactics folks. Over and out."

Tick and Sid held on to the two ropes that kept the balloon down, "Time to go Lieutenant." Tick said jerking her head in the direction of the temple. I nod taking ahold of both ropes.

[30 minutes later]

"Secure the ropes tightly between the two buildings in that alley dead end alley there. Not too high or they'll be able to shoot it down with an air ship, but not so low that it will block the signal broadcast from it! There perfect!" We're right next to the temple with the balloon, to get it they'll have to come straight down the main street.

The radio crackles to life, "Lieutenant, this is Alexa, there is a large warship approaching from Eden. Also the Sanctum troops from the docks are moving into town, what are your orders?" "Our defense torrents and missiles will be able to handle that warship. We also released the mines that rested in silos under the bay. Our defenses will stop the vehicles we need to worry about the troops. Don't close in yet Alexa we need them to be completely cut off we can't afford any holes in our lines. Also I can't afford for your team to get pinned between two separate groups of sanctum troops."

"E.B status?" "Lieutenant we just starting seeing movement, they've broken up into two groups the main force is moving to join the group from the docks. They smaller group is going around the far side of the city towards us." "E.B pluck the smaller group off as quietly and quickly as you can, they're probably moving to flank us."

"Alexa, keep your eyes peeled, there is a good chance your group did the same thing, don't get ambushed." "Aye sir." Picking up a nearby sniper rifle I peered through the scope looking for the incoming warship. Spotting it as a looming lighted dot on the horizon it was bigger than I had thought, for the love of Lindzei I hope our arsenal can take that down. The smaller whirrs of gunships carried on the wind, from which direction it was hard to tell.

"Keep an eye on the sky folks, incoming gunships, stay hidden." Peering through the scope again straight down the narrow confines of main street I can see the sanctum troopers sticking to the shadows moving slowly from the cover of shadows to alleys slowly moving up the street. "Hold your fire; wait until the front of the group gets closer to the machine guns. We can't let any of them escape, we have one chance at this." Suddenly the whoosh and whump of the turrets firing shook the ground we stood on. A flaming gun ship sputtered and choked as it lost altitude and crashed into the forest it had just soared over. More turrets began firing, until three more gunships laid in burning ruin on the streets of Bodhum. The Sanctum troops used the light from the turrets and the burning gunships and started firing at the fighters they could see.

They had gotten close enough, "Fire at will everyone the enemy is in position, don't get yourselves killed!" I gave the signal to Edy and Zeri to activate the machine gun turrets and they began the systematic slaughter of any sanctum trooper unfortunate enough to be caught in the open. "Alright Volunteer groups fire from the windows at the troopers hiding in cover from the machine guns. Don't let them get out of the alleys." The warship on the horizon was closing in its shining down on to the streets. I head the clanking of armor and a hand clasp onto my shoulder.

"Blue it is about time I found you, I'm here to help." It was Mateo, "Brother what are you doing in father's armor? You shouldn't be out here, go back to the temple." "I can help keep you safe at the temple, I'd never forgive myself if my little sis got murdered while I stood around and did nothing." I sighed shaking my head, "Mateo if we have to fall back we'll all move towards the temple we need people there to cover our retreat." He stood there puffing up his chests obstinately, "No can do, I'm not leaving…" There was a silence for a few moments before he asked, "Where do you think Ramstis is over there?" "Somewhere, I'm trying to not think of the fact that both of either her or I will end up killing each other or the fact none of us may make it out of this alive." He took the sniper rifle from my hands, laying the barrel down on the sandbags and he aimed down the street.

"The warship stopped something is coming, it's like a giant black cloud." I leaned over to peer through the scope and saw the thing myself, "What…is that?" The turrets began to fire in vain the shots just pasted straight through the invading monstrosity. And soon before any of us knew what happened the city of Bodhum was engulfed in a dark noxious cloud. A blood curdling shriek followed by dark laughter. Whatever was hidden in the cloud landed causing the buildings to shake. Fighters from both sides started firing at the clouded figure. But to no avail, it remained unharmed. The creature whipped its arm wide, exposing its form. It was a horned and fully armored skeleton caped in a ragged cloak cradling an undead shamaness to its chest. Catching movement out of my peripheral vision I look down catching sight of my sister, then she faded into the dark cloud again.

Dark orbs of black began forming in the hand of the beast; it let off a dark chuckle before throwing the orbs. The orbs honed in on any living person nearby sanctum or otherwise. Those hit by the orbs dropped to the ground motionless. That's when the screaming started; the chaos infected every person on the field. "Lieutenant the orbs kill whoever gets hit by them! We're retreating to the temple!" Alexa bellowed into the radio clearly panicked.

"Everyone fall back towards the temple and don't get hit by those orbs!" I ducked as another volley of orbs flew over us. One of the machine guns stopped, glancing up Edy was slumped over the controls lifeless. "EVERYONE FALL BACK ON THE DOUBLE" Zeri slid out of his seat running towards us; he barely made it over the sand bags before the next volley was thrown. Mateo looked petrified, I shook his shoulder, he glanced at me eyes glazed slightly. I slapped his helmet hard, "Snap out of it Mateo! We're retreating!"

Mateo jerked to life as the three of us dipped and dodged the orbs, sprinting through the streets having to jump over the dead bodies of our comrades. Siren started to shriek louder and louder the closer the beast got to the temple. The sound was deafening we were right at the door way of the temple up when I heard Siren's wail. The doors opened to welcome us we were blinded by light. The wail launched out from the temple creating a sonic boom of sound and light. I was blinded as I felt the sonic wave pick me up off the temple steppe. It felt like I had been electrified as I heard every window in Bodhum shatter at the force of it.

[Several hours later]

The lungs in my chest burned from the acrid smell of smoke. I coughed cracking open my burning eyes. I'm face down in soot, I push myself up slowly catching sight of the temple stairs…How did I get to the base? A fall like that should have killed me. I glanced around quickly looking for Mateo and Zeri. I catch sight of Mateo's armor near the temple steps. Rushing over, "Mateo!" He lays twisted at the base of a tree surrounded by broken branches. His helmet is off. I gently turn him over, his eyes are closed I whisper his name again. Reaching down to check for a pulse I notice his neck is dark purple and slightly out of place…broken. His flesh is cold to the touch, already rigid. He's been dead for hours. Tears seep from my eyes leaving soot cleared trails down my face. I deftly reach down and remove his armband and survival knife before leaving a kiss on his cold brow. "To remember you, farewell my dearest brother may you find peace in the realm of Etro."

Sitting back I lean up against the tree, from my vantage point I can see that more than half of Bodhum has been burned the rest toppled by Lindzei knows what. The Sanctum warship hovers over the defeated city surveying the area from up on high. Turning to the left I see Zeri a few feet away in similar condition to my brother. I take ahold of my radio with what strength I have left in me, "To any of you who are still alive and hear this, it was an honor serving with each and every one of you. I'm sorry to have failed all of you. This is Lieutenant Vandens signing off for the final time."

I slowly forced my achy body to stand. I wove through the foliage slowly, stumbling here and there. The sky was starting to brighten with the promise of sunrise, as I hobbled my way down the street. The movement caught the warship's attention because soon I was enveloped in the brutal spot light cast down from the ship. A female voice screamed out my name, I could barely hear it. I kept hobbling. The voice was getting closer, but I still couldn't lay eyes on the owner. I tripped over a soot covered dead body causing me to sprawl face first on the other side of it. Grunting I pull myself so I'm back on my knees. A hand keeps me from standing.

Tracing the limb to its owner I find my sister. She looks sad, "Stop, don't get up." I try again to stand but her firm grip never falters. "Stay down Kelionė, there is no point Bodhum is gone. There is no one left fighting, you've lost." My head drooped down; I remember Captain Cabert's words. 'Go out with a roar not a whimper.' Fists clenched I launched to my feet swinging, only to take a hard blow to my helmeted skull by a golden blur. I twirled as I fell finally landing hard on my back. I lulled from unconsciousness to consciousness until a boot to my head ended the tug of war between the two.


End file.
